Fire Eater
by ChelleLew
Summary: Denise is an arson investigator that has been assigned to work out of a fire house because one of the fire fighters was injured. Feelings are raw and they are compounded by some rather intense fires that occur, thanks to the arsonist. As Denise investigates the cause of the fires, the situation at the station house heats up. What happens when Denise becomes the object of a stalker?
1. Missing Man

The smell of smoke permeated the air. A haze still burned the eyes and the throat. Heavy footsteps thudded down the steps of the once beautiful house; now a burnt-out shell with crispy fried flowers for decorations along the front porch rail. Large hoses snaked across the front lawn in a maze-like pattern. Exhausted, soot-covered firefighters were beginning to pack up their tools.

"Ever hear who we're getting to replace"

"No one can replace him." The deep voice quickly cut him off.

"I didn't mean it like that." The first man said. "We are a man down. We need another body."

The second man shook his head and grabbed a section of hose, heading for the engine. "Not happening."

* * *

><p>Denise started at the back of the structure and worked her way to the front. She took samples and pictures as the crew left the building. As she came upon two of her new co-workers, she realized what a challenge she was really facing. She knew they were a man down on the shift and this was a close-knit group of workers. She had no intention of replacing anyone; all she wanted was a chance. A real chance.<p>

Suddenly, she was spotted. "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

><p>Colby was shocked when a woman in a blue uniform walked out of the burnt house. <em>What the hell is she doing? Who the hell is she?<em> She looked him up and down before extending her hand. "Denise Talbot. I've been assigned to your shift." Colby looked at the clipboard, camera, and canisters in her hand.

"I'd say you are a little more than a smoke-eater."

"A little more training, but I do whatever is necessary when called." she replied. "I can pull my own weight."

"That's not the concern" the taller man said. "I want to know if you can pull mine."

She looked up into a gorgeous pair of grey eyes. "Should you do something stupid that requires me to save your ass, I will get you out of the building. Pull you, drag you, or drop you, you are coming out of there in one piece. We all are. Now, if you are through with your interrogation, I have some work to do. See you at the station." With that, she headed back to the small car that contained all of her work supplies. "Asshole."

"Damn, Joe. Could you have been more rude?" Colby asked.

"No one should take Jon's spot. He's coming back. Dammit! He will be back!" Joe sat down heavily. "And to replace him with a WOMAN. Shit. That blows."


	2. Telling Jon

As soon as the shift was over, Joe tossed his gear in his big, black Expedition and took off. Jon's apartment was empty, so he went in search of the next most likely place to find his friend. Sure enough, there he was, running shirtless along the side of the road. His black athletic shorts were soaked in sweat, belying how long the man had been running. Joe pulled off to the side of the road 50 yards ahead of the man. Jon panted to a stop at the back bumper of the SUV.

"What's up, man?"

Joe handed him a warm bottle of water. "How ya doin'?"

"Getting' better. You didn't come out here to chat, man. What's up?" Jon's chest was still heaving.

"I want to see how you are coming along, that's all."

"Bullshit." Jon leaned his sweaty body on the side of Joe's pride and joy. "Talk."

"They put a woman in the house." Joe mumbled.

"So?" Jon shrugged.

"A woman." Joe repeated. "They replaced you with a woman."

Jon stood up straight. "First of all, ain't no one **_replacing_** me. And secondly, is she hot?"

"I didn't look."

"Seriously? How could you not look?" Jon shook his head in disgust before he smiled. "She's actually pretty cool." Joe's head jerked around. "She knows how stations work, dude. She has no intentions of replacing anyone. She wanted me to know that and called me as soon as she heard about the transfer. She wanted to make sure that she and I were cool. Not something many people would do. I say she deserves a chance. You and Colby need to have her back."

"You want into her pants." Joe muttered.

"In the station house? No fucking way!" Jon denied. "Keep that drama away."

"She's female and breathing." Joe said, slapping his friend on the shoulder. "That's your type."

"Not funny, dude. Not funny at all."

"The truth rarely is."

* * *

><p>Denise was at the station early for her next shift. The men greeted her with silent nods as she tucked her gear away. The quiet of the morning was quickly broken by dropping tones. A two-story house fire two blocks from the previous house fire, two days later. Denise shook her head. If this was a working fire, she didn't like the proximity nor the closeness in time. She threw on her gear and jumped on the engine.<p>

She found herself in a jump seat that was face to face with Colby and Joe. Knowing that her gear was secure, she began the process of strapping on the air bottle that was carried inside the seat. As she was pulling on the latch and harness, Colby asked, "So, what are you thinking?"

"About what?"

"This fire and the other one? Any relation?"

"Once we get this one out, I'll let you know what I think." Denise answered.

"What makes you a fucking goddess of all things fire?" Joe nearly snarled.

The engine was slowing to a stop. "She's a fucking fire investigator, ass hole." Colby responded. "So back the fuck off."

Denise was already off the engine and taking in the scene with an axe in hand.

"Possible entrapment on the second floor!" the chief called. Colby had an axe and air pack as well. He tapped Denise and his hip. She nodded and they headed for the door. The pair made their way through the house, checking doors and feeling walls. When they reached the master bedroom, Colby found the mother cradling her baby beside the bed. He threw the mother over his shoulder as Denise picked up the baby. He headed for the door.

Denise reached out and grabbed for his turnout gear. Missing it, she slammed the door shut in his face. Colby realized what was about to happen. Denise and Colby dropped the mother and child on the floor and covered them as best they could, just before the door flew open and the flash-over tore through the room. The windows burst in the sudden rush of heat. They held on and prayed that their brethren would arrive soon. Finally, they felt the blessed blast of water from the 5 inch hose coming through the window. They scrambled up and carried their victims, bridal style, to the window. Fresh air, cool oxygen was what they needed. Once the victims were on their way out, Colby was helped to safety. He turned to guide Denise's foot on to the ladder, only to find her gone.

Denise picked her way through the house, knowing what she was looking for. She stepped carefully around the stairs, stopping Joe on his way up. She pointed to the now weakened spot. She pointed to the areas over their heads. This was no accident. This was arson. This was attempted murder.


	3. Respect

Denise trudged into the fire house long after the rest of the crew was back after the fire. She expected the silent treatment to continue, so she bypassed the kitchen and headed for the showers. Once she was dried and changed, she re-entered the bunk room. To her surprise, Joe was waiting for her.

"You didn't check in when you got back. We always check in." He didn't seem to be chastising her. He just seemed to be stating a fact.

Denise stuffed her filthy uniform into her dirty clothes bag. "I will apologize to the entire crew. It was not my intent to offend anyone."

Joe grabbed her elbow gently. "No one is offended. You did some impressive work today."

"For a woman." Denise added.

"I didn't say that. I don't think that. There's a lot you don't know."

"I know your brother got hurt on the job. I know that left a hole. I know that someone from on-high decided to plug that hole with me. I know that sucks. You cannot replace a brother with a stranger, and certainly not a woman."

"I never meant that. Not that way." Joe denied again.

"I get it. You didn't hurt my feelings." Denise assured him. "You guys and Jon have a special bond. I'm not going to walk in and fit into this place. I get that."

"That's where you are wrong." Colby said from the doorway. "You are different from the chick fire fighters I've seen before. You actually know what you are doing and you don't hesitate. You know signals; both from your partner and from the fire."

"That gets you respect in this house." Joe said. "It keeps you and us alive."

"That's the bond that we have." Colby said.

* * *

><p>At four-thirty in the morning, the bunkroom was dark and silent. The fire fighters were sleeping in their beds, some attempting to quash the sound of the snores echoing across the room from one corner of the room. Suddenly the snores were drown out by the screeching of the alarm.<p>

Joe, Denise, and Colby were together on the engine again. They raced out of the house, bound for a two car accident. "At least we know this one isn't arson. Right?" Colby muttered. Denise looked over at him, shaking her head. "What?"

"You have no idea." was all she responded.

"Fill us in." Joe said, pulling on his gloves. Denise yawned and shrugged her shoulders. He reached over and tapped her knee. "Seriously. Talk."

"Maybe later." she said with another yawn.

* * *

><p>The crew pulled the engine back into the fire house as the day shift was reporting for duty. They washed the engine and finished the last of their responsibilities so they could clock out for their well-deserved two days off. An hour after her shift officially ended, Denise finally made her way out to her jeep. She removed the soft-top top and tucked it into the cargo restraint along with her gear.<p>

"This is yours?"

Denise turned to find both Joe and Colby standing at her front bumper. "All mine." she said with a smile. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I really want to go catch some shut-eye."

"Right behind ya." Colby agreed. "We all need a bite to eat though. Let's stop for breakfast first." Denise grudgingly nodded. She followed them to a diner where they could eat and she could keep an eye on her jeep, because she really didn't feel like putting the top back up.

Since no one was around, Joe asked, "Do you really think these fires are arson?"

"Not just arson. The same arsonist. And he or she is escalating. I have to get my mind wrapped around this before someone gets killed. Look at that fire yesterday, he almost killed that mother and child."

"And you and me." Colby added. "Slamming that door in my face was a life-saver. I don't want to go through another flash-over like that…" he shook his head at the memory.

Joe pointed his fork at Denise. "They said Colby came out the window but you didn't. You came down the steps that I was about to go up. Why?"

Denise started playing with her food. "Laying on that floor, all I could do was think. Process. I remembered what I'd seen on the steps, sounds they had made…Colby and I were fine. The heat of the flashover and the…the damage (?) I had seen would have weakened them. I didn't see you at the window. I knew you would be coming for us so that meant you were coming through the house. Despite what I had said before, I did not want to try and carry your ass out of a building so that meant I had to stop you from coming up the stairs. I picked my way down, watching for weakened spots. Then I saw the splatter patterns that caused the flash-over." She shook her head. "I was late getting back to the station because I was collecting more evidence and taking more pictures." She sighed and sat back, folding her hands around her cup. "Not everyone agrees that this is a serial. I am a hysterical woman trying to make a name for myself."

"Fuck that shit." Joe said calmly.

"Pure bullshit." Colby agreed. "We've seen you in action. Two fires and an accident."

Joe dropped a few dollars on the table. "I'm guessing you work on this on your off time, too?"

"Off time?" Denise snorted as she stood up.

Colby and Joe stood on either side of her. Joe leaned in closely and murmured with a smirk, "Babygirl, you'd better get used to us real quick. You are going to learn to play in your off-time and share some of that work load."

Denise straightened defensively. "I have no idea who 'baby girl' is, and I have a shit load of work to do." She also dropped a few dollars on the table and headed quickly to her jeep.

"Damn good job, Joe! Just about the time she's loosening up around us, you go and do that flirty 'Baby Girl' shit! What the fuck!" Colby slapped his friend up beside the head and ran after Denise. "Hey! Wait a second!" Denise saw Colby in the parking lot but only waved as she pulled away.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Joe said, throwing up his hands. "I promised Jon…"

"While you screw things up, I have everything under control." Colby said calmly. "I have her address. Pulled it from her file in the Lieutenant's office yesterday."

"I'll call Jon. What time should we meet?"

"We need to figure out what we are taking her for dinner. If the three of us are barging in uninvited, we've got to bring stuff with us. Dinner, dessert…Do we know anything else she likes?" Colby asked.

"Good God, Colby. This is a group of friends, not a date!" Joe groaned.


	4. Denise and Jon Meet

Sweat dripped into Denise's eyes. Her mouth hung open as she gasped for air. She could feel her heart racing. Each footfall kept a steady rhythm as she rounded the last bend in the road headed back towards her house. "What in the ever-loving fuck!" she cursed, seeing a large black Expedition, a shiny silver sedan, and a pick-up that had seen better days parked in front of her house. What truly alarmed her was the sight of the three men camped out on her front porch. Denise slowed to a trot and then a walk, finally approaching the waiting men.

"Hey, D. How are ya?" Colby called.

"We brought food." Joe waved a container.

Denise's voice carried clearly across her front lawn. "That's nice. How the hell did you know where I lived?"

"Um…"

Denise walked up to the porch. "No one wants to explain? Really?" she huffed."

"Not particularly." Joe admitted.

"I just came with them."

Denise turned to the last man on the porch. "Ah, the innocent brother."

He bound up, rubbing his shoulder and shaking his blonde hair feverishly. "I am anything but innocent, Doll Face." Colby and Joe face-palmed as they groaned.

Denise laughed and said "Somehow I agree with that statement, Lunatic." She turned and opened the door as Colby and Joe looked at each other in confusion before grabbing their things and following her inside.

Jon was hot on Denise's heels as she grabbed a glass of water in the kitchen. "Lunatic? Where did that come from?"

"Only a lunatic would call a woman he's never met Doll Face." She turned to face him as she leaned against the counter. Sticking out her hand she said, "Denise."

"Jon." He was surprised by her firm handshake, even though his hand enveloped hers. "The guys speak highly of you."

"If you say 'for a girl' bad things will happen." Denise heard Joe's voice rumble. She was surprised that it came from the direction of the living room and was relieved when he came into the kitchen. "Let's eat over here." he said, directing Jon towards the other side of the kitchen. Colby had set the food on the table and Jon grabbed some plates. Joe held Denise back. "You guys start. I need to apologize for a comment that I made earlier today. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Joe pulled Denise into the living room. "This is some set-up you have." She just looked at him as his eyes roamed over the pictures and maps plastering her living room. Reports littered the coffee table and sofas. He looked back at her. "We've got a lot to talk about. A whole lot." Denise raised an eyebrow. "Baby Girl, I was with Jon. I don't have to read a report or see his face to know that is him in this picture." he said walking over to her wall and pointing to a firefighter trapped under a beam.

"That's Jon?" she whispered, walking over to his side. He nodded. "Fuck."


	5. Team Jonise

"Are you two gonna eat?" Jon called, evidently approaching from the kitchen.

Denise headed him off, meeting him before he entered the room. "Yep. Ready to eat." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Joe leave through the other door. "What did you lovely gentlemen come up with? Should I be scared? I do have left overs." Denise stopped at the refrigerator, grabbing the handle.

Jon put her in a gentle headlock and drug her over to the table where Colby and Joe were sitting. "Damn, man. Why you gotta drag the woman?"

"She has no faith. She was gonna get leftovers." he explained with a shrug.

Joe's eyebrows shot up to his forehead. "After all our hard work?"

"No faith!" Colby playfully hissed.

Denise laughed as she looked over the food piled high on the table. "I guess you guys are hungry."

"We didn't know what you liked." Colby said as she sat down.

"Apparently leftovers." Jon said smartly.

"Haha." The light-hearted conversation continued over dinner. Once they were finally full, they continued teasing that Denise really needed to keep the leftovers because that was her favorite food. It wasn't until the kitchen was almost cleaned up that the tension began to creep back in between Joe and Denise.

"Alright. 'Fess up." Jon said with his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the counter. Joe looked at him with a confused glance. "You two disappeared before dinner. Now you are both acting goofy. What's up?"

Denise took a deep breath which drew three sets of eyes in her direction. "I didn't know, Jon. If I did…Well, I didn't know you guys were coming, so there isn't shit I could do to change anything. But I wouldn't have agreed with these two butt munches that I would talk with them about the case."

"You are talking in fucking circles."

"I am a fire investigator. That's my primary job. I am assigned to a fire house, but I am supposed to investigate and explain the causes of fires."

"Fuck." Jon swore quietly.

"You have no idea." Denise agreed, leaning against the refrigerator.

"What do you know?" he asked.

"Not as much as I want to." she admitted. "I am trying to put the pieces together. Just as I think…" she shook her head in frustration. "Anyway, when Joe walked into that room, he spotted you right away. If you don't want to"

"Oh, I want to. If you are telling me that that fire was intentionally set…If you are saying that fire was arson…" Jon's hands were balled into fists at his side.

"I am saying that I see a pattern. I see an escalation. This is my theory. I can't get the right people to listen to me." Denise said quietly.

Colby nodded once. He looked at Jon. Joe was holding on to the counter and watching Jon. Jon was staring at the floor, rocking back and forth. He jerked forward and thumbed towards the doorway. "Explain it to me."

"To us." Colby corrected.

Denise led the way. She gave Jon a couple of minutes as he paused in front of the picture. Then he joined her at one end of the room. For the next four hours, Denise talked about the fires she felt were connected. She showed pictures of burn patterns, lab reports, diagrams of structures, and the map she had put together on her wall of the locations. Jon was not the only person that was injured, and Denise had copies of parts of the medical reports. No names were included but a cursory description of their injuries was enough to give a picture of the sadistic nature of this predator. She kept everything in chronological order, so it was easy to see that there was an escalation in the fires and injuries.

Jon looked at Denise. He was sitting in the middle of the floor, feet shoulder width apart, hands hanging loosely over his knees. His eyes were hard. His jaw was set. "There is an arsonist. No fucking question."

Joe and Colby looked at Jon. "Man, you can't go hunting."

"I'm not fucking sitting on my ass." Jon snarled.

Denise sat beside Jon, careful not to touch him. "I wouldn't ask you to. I am walking a fine line already, Jon. I don't want to risk your career." He whipped his head to glare at her. "I have full confidence that you are going to come back. Until then, help me."

"Help you what?"

"I've been compiling this alone. I told you that no one else has believed this is the work of an arsonist or group of arsonists. I need fresh eyes. I need someone to talk to, to bounce ideas off of. Help me. Help me catch this son-of-a-bitch." Denise said softly.

Jon clenched and unclenched his fists. Everyone sat quietly. The only sound in the room was his deep breathing. When he spoke it was low and measured. "I will make you a deal. I will help you with this investigation, every step of the way from here on out. You help me get back where I belong."

"Onto the engine. Fighting fire." Denise nodded. She held out her hand. Jon took it firmly, wrapping his hand almost completely around hers.

"It's the four of us. We've got each other now. Believe that." Joe plopped his hand on top of theirs, followed quickly by Colby.


	6. Friends or Frienemies?

Denise awoke to a fierce, non-stop pounding on her front door. Letting loose a solid stream of curses, she flung open the door to find Jon smirking in her face. "Damn, woman. You have a mouth worse than mine."

"Ha ha ha." Denise pushed the door closed but Jon caught it easily.

"Love mornings, eh?" he chuckled, following her inside.

"What do you want?" she asked, stretching her arms over her head.

Jon's eyes roamed across her backside, taking in the arch of her back and the curve of her ass in this position. _What a loaded question. How long has it been? Since before…Focus, ass, focus. Not on her ass! You __**are**__ an ass! _He shook his head and looked up at the back of her head.

"Hello? Gonna tell me why you are here?" Denise turned to glance over her shoulder as she reached the kitchen.

"I, uh, I was gonna see if you wanted to go for a, uh, run with me." he stuttered.

"You drove out here on the off chance that I wanted to go for a run at the crack of dawn?"

"Crack of dawn? Doll Face, it is 10 am." Denise shook her head. "You look exhausted. What time did you go to bed?"

"Nice manners, telling someone they look like shit. And none of your damn business what time I went to bed." Denise said with a hint of attitude.

Jon raised his hands defensively. "Hey, hey, hey. I never said you look like shit." He backed away several steps. "I was just looking for someone to go running with. I'll go alone."

Denise sighed. "No. Stop. I'm being bitchy. It's not you." She rubbed her hands across her face. "Give me a couple of minutes to get ready."

"Are you sure?" At her glare, he stepped back again silently. "Never mind. I'll wait here." A few minutes later Denise was back downstairs and ready to go. "I'll drive. There's a nice, quiet place I like to go to run."

They had been driving for about ten minutes when Denise noticed Jon's grip on the wheel tighten drastically. The muscle in his jaw visibly ticked. "You really had no idea."

Denise drew in a deep breath. "Honestly Jon, I had no idea. I didn't have a name to go with the report. The guys didn't know about my suspicions, so they didn't say anything. I'd never seen you before. And even if I had, that picture doesn't show your face, does it? You are face down, covered by your gear and helmet. I couldn't have identified you in a line up. I wasn't at that fire scene. Joe knew because he was there. So no, I had no idea.

Jon's grip on the wheel didn't lessen. "That whole scene sucked. The treatment sucked. Therapy sucked. It all sucks."

"I get that." she said softly.

"How? How can you say that?" he rumbled angrily. "No one can understand."

"Not true. You aren't the only one who has suffered, and suffered alone."

Jon could barely hear her, she spoke so softly. "Woah. Back that up. You cannot say something like that and not finish." Jon pulled over to the shoulder of the road and turned off the truck.

"I'm just saying that other people have issues, too, Jon. Other people have suffered and feel pain. It might not be as easy to see. There might not be a physical scar to remind them or signal the issue, but they are real just the same." She spoke a little louder.

"What the fuck happened to you?" he asked, leaning against his door.

"Not your problem. We agreed to finding the arsonist and working out together. That's it. Just stop feeling sorry for yourself. The world doesn't revolve around you." Denise got of the truck and began stretching.

Jon rounded the side of the truck. He took hold of her shoulders to force her to look into his eyes. "I am a mean son-of-a-bitch when I need to be, but I am also a great friend. Ask Joe and Colby. We agreed last night that we were in this together. That means that I am going to find out what is going on."

"I know you mean well. Let it go. Let it be." Denise started to jog away.

Jon grabbed her elbow and jerked her around. "No wonder you rubbed Joe wrong. We are so fucking alike. And I won't let it be. Something fucked you up. You agreed to help me and I am going to help you."

"Whether I want it or not."

"Whether you want it or not." he agreed.

"Well, I'm not in the mood to talk. I am in the mood to run. Are you coming?" she threw over her shoulder as she took off. Jon raced after her and caught her easily. He didn't say anything else and let her set the pace. He was impressed as she started off at a steady pace, good for a warm up. Her movements were fluid and natural. She seemed to be losing the tension that had invaded her body earlier. She sped up and lengthened her stride at the same time. Jon continued to run beside her, enjoying the silence. The constant rhythm that they kept was comforting. The fact that they could keep up with one another seemed to say something, but he wasn't sure what. Jon tried increasing his speed this time, but Denise kicked it up a notch as well. Jon glanced around and realized how far they had run. He made a circle with his finger. Denise nodded, stutter-stepped so Jon took the lead, and made a wide arch behind him. He smiled at this move; it was the sign of someone who knew how to move with a partner and not trip each other up. Well, he smiled until he realized that she hadn't slowed her step. In fact she had probably run even faster. He watched the swing of her ass in her gym shorts in brief appreciation before chasing after her. Denise was obviously at her full sprint at this point and had more than a quarter mile lead because of her slick move and his pause of appreciation. Jon had to reach deep to hit his sprint as well. Hit it and maintain it.

By the time they reached his truck, they were both soaked in sweat. They traded the lead back and forth, but Jon beat Denise by two full strides. Denise walked past him, panting. "Good race. I have something to aim for and I will accept that challenge" she got out. Jon nodded, crossing his hands behind his head as he also walked around as a cool-down lap.

"I know you will. So I have to keep getting faster. You are going to keep pushing me. I can tell." He caught her eyes focusing on his heaving chest. He bit back a smile. "You are pretty damn fast." Her eyes flashed up to his. "Pretty, damn fast."

"Don't fuck with me, Jon. I'm one of the guys. Okay?" Denise said.

"Doll Face, there is no way you will be one of the guys." Denise snorted as she grabbed a bottle of water from her seat in the truck. "Seriously, Denni. There's something about you. You aren't going to be one of the guys."

"Denni?"

Jon wrapped his towel around her neck. "Colby and Joe get to work with you. They get Denise. They'll give you a nickname on the job. I don't get that. You are going to be my Denni." He pulled the ends of the towel and placed a sweaty kiss to her forehead. "We are going to work very closely to catch an arsonist. We are going to work out together, pushing each other to be great. And we are going to figure out how to help you with whatever is going on. You are my Denni."

"Don't worry. You'll get a nickname." she smirked as she climbed in to the truck.

"I am sure I will. With your mouth, who knows what it will be." he laughed as started the truck and pulled back onto the road. The drive back to Denise's house was much more social than the one earlier. They talked and teased, very light hearted and comfortable with each other. Jon stopped at the curb, telling Denise he'd be back later to work on the case.

Denise waved and let herself into her house. She kicked off her running shoes and headed for the kitchen to grab some water. On her way, she saw the light on her answering machine was blinking. She hit the play button and continued walking.

The message echoed through the house. "You stupid slut. You think that moving to a new station will get you away from me? How stupid can you be? Who is he, you dumb bitch? I saw you leave with him this morning…" Denise hit stop on the machine, cutting off the familiar male voice with a very shaky hand just as the pounding on her front door started.


	7. Not Alone

The message echoed through the house. "You stupid slut. You think that moving to a new station will get you away from me? How stupid can you be? Who is he, you dumb bitch? I saw you leave with him this morning…" Denise hit stop on the machine, cutting off the familiar male voice with a very shaky hand just as the pounding on her front door started.

Denise peeked through the window in her door and saw Jon on her porch, still in his sweaty running clothes. She opened the door slightly. "What the fuck is going on?" Jon pushed his way inside, slamming the door shut behind him. He took in her shaking form and pulled her into a tight hug. "I could hear that….I heard from the porch. Talk to me." He kissed her hair. "Talk to me. Let me in." She shook her head. Jon cradled the back of her head with one hand and pulled out his phone with the other. "Her house. Now. Bring Colbs."

Denise drew in a deep breath. She carefully placed her hands on Jon's chest, ready to push herself away. She felt his heart racing underneath her palms. She without moving her head, she raised her eyes only to peek at his face. The concern written there hit her hard. She lowered her head to his chest and her hands to clutch his sides. She drew in another deep breath and took a half step backwards, raising her head to meet his eyes. "This isn't my first station assignment." She swallowed hard. "My word against his. He had the brotherhood. Who wants a woman in the station?" Tears welled in her eyes as her hands gripped his shirt tightly. "I've moved. I've specialized. I'm that damn good."

Jon grabbed both sides of her face, his blue eyes very serious. "Have I seen you myself? No. Have I heard about you from the men I respect? Hell, yes. And they respect you. You **are** that damn good. You know how to keep yourself and your partner alive. Colby was in a fire with you and watched you first-hand read fire. Hearing one of our own say that he watched you do that; that is what we care about. We don't give a fuck about what some other bullshit person has to say. We are going to deal with them as a unit, **with** you." He shook her gently. "You told me something earlier about suffering alone. You are not alone. Not anymore."

Jon felt Denise jump as tires squealed to a stop in front of her house. He knew his call would bring his brothers racing over. Without letting her go, he shuffled them closer to the door and opened it as soon as the heavy steps hit the porch. Both men took in her shaking form and raised their eyebrows. "Can I play it for them?"

Denise wrapped her arms around her waist. Joe and Colby looked at how fragile she looked as she turned away. Her once sweaty clothes were dry, but they could still see the outline of the sweat stain. Jon ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Denise came back towards them and gestured towards the dining room. "Let me fill you in on the other shit." She said. Jon put a hand on the back of her neck and squeezed.

"I promise you, we've got this." he said as the guys followed her. Colby made a stop at her refrigerator to get everyone something to drink, figuring that this was going to be intense and knowing that two people had just gotten back from a rather extensive run. Denise accepted the drink and folded her hands around it, staring at it for a few minutes.

"Okay. So, well. Joe knows that I've been kinda sensitive to the whole woman fire fighter thing." She took a sip of her drink. "I told you I would pull my own weight, I always have. I will get my partner out of a building my any means necessary. I will pull you by your arm, leg, a rope, kick your ass, push you out a window, but we are not dying in a fire. I think through my plan according to my partner because I am smaller than a lot of the guys. I have to know before I am in the situation. I just don't talk about it. That conversation just sucks." They all nod. "It's real life, though. We all gotta think about it. We have to know that the person at our side, at our back, is going to…" her head dropped as she paused. Composing herself, she continued. "I was assigned to a station, one of two women in the house but the only one on my shift. I'm not one to talk about people, but I'll just say that she and I have different, um, lifestyles? Standards?"

"She's a chick fire fighter. Can't pull her own weight so she makes sure the guys like her because she's easy. The brush you don't want to be painted with." Joe said.

"Yep. I turned down offers. I did the shitty chores around the house. I kept my nose clean. It didn't matter." Denise's grip on her glass got very tight. "He was…He was and probably still is very popular with the ladies. He is about six foot four and two hundred thirty pounds of solid muscle. He knows his way around a station house and fire grounds, no question. He is also a great ass-kisser. I ducked my head and did my job. He was one of the boys. He looked at me as a challenge. I turned him down. Several times. He cornered me and I got away. He would slid his hand up my leg or across my back and snicker." She paused and took a deep breath. "One day, after a really shitty call, I got out of the shower."

"Don't fucking tell me" Jon growled gripping the sides of the table.

Denise shook her head. "I was wrapped in a towel. He came in. I had locked the door. With all the shit he had pulled, I always locked the door and put a towel under it. The towel was shoved to the side. There were pick marks on the lock. He reached for me. I kneed him in the, um, you know. He stumbled backwards and I used his momentum to shove him out, slamming the door. I grabbed my shirt and pulled it on. I grabbed my clothes, opened the door, and headed for the officer on duty. He was already there, claiming I attacked him. I left and headed for my union rep. I filed harassment charges. By the time we got back an hour and a half later, there was a maintenance report on file saying that the lock on the door needed to be repaired and that the report had been filed at the start of our shift. The guys were lined up ready to testify that I had been chasing after him. And really, who would believe that a plain Jane like me would turn him down? Why would he chase me? Harass me? Let's be realistic here."

"Hold the fucking phone!" Jon growled again. "You are not a plain Jane. Any man would be fucking lucky to have you." Colby and Joe muttered their agreement.

"Not debating, guys. Just saying that when a woman can go for a run and nearly beat a man, or does run faster that he does, that is intimidating. Out drinking a man on a date and being able to drive him home does not lead to a second date." She said with a sad smile.

"Depends on the man." Colby said, looking from Joe to Jon.

"Yeah, well, in this case, I had to transfer out of the station house. I had been taking classes and interning under the Fire Marshall. That's the only reason I still have a job. The Fire Marshall vouched for me. He wanted me transferred to his department full time, away from the boys' club that had closed ranks. I started investigating full time and closing cases in quickly. Paperwork was done right. He was thrilled." She sighed. "Budget cuts have hit, so someone has to go."

"Last man in." Joe grumbled.

"First one out." Jon finished.

"His problem is my impeccable closure record. He can't afford to lose me. So, if he transfers me to a station house, I can work part time for both. But that's where the issues were. A female in a mostly male station house. Well, that and my stubborn insistence that we have an arsonist."

"Which we do." Jon mumbled. "But that is another issue. Back to this one. Play the message."

Denise walked over to the machine. She pushed play. She heard that voice fill the room again. "You stupid slut. You think that moving to a new station will get you away from me? How stupid can you be? Who is he, you dumb bitch? I saw you leave with him this morning. So, where were you off to this time? Have you spread those legs for him yet? I know where you are. I will get my hands on you. You won't get away from me this time."

She started to shake again but before it got so bad that she collapsed, Jon had wrapped his arms around her and folded her into his chest. She kept her face covered as Colby and Joe each placed a hand on her shoulders.

Joe cleared his throat. "I promise you, that bastard will not get near you. You are one of us."

Colby leaned close to her ear. "Give us a name." Denise peered up at him. "In order to protect you, we need a name. You give us that and he'll never get near you again."


	8. Next Shift

Colby leaned close to her ear. "Give us a name." Denise peered up at him. "In order to protect you, we need a name. You give us that and he'll never get near you again."

Denise whispered her response weakly. Joe nodded at his brothers and faded from the room. Jon moved to the nearby sofa, pulling Denise onto his lap as Colby sat down beside them. "So, what happens next?"

"Denise and I are going to keep working out together." Jon answered. "I was coming back to spend the afternoon going over the investigation with her more slowly. You all go back on duty tomorrow. I thought if she and I went over everything together today, I might have the chance to follow some new leads while she was on shift. Now…"

"No." Denise shook her head. "This stays between us."

"No can do." Colby agreed with Jon. "You are in a different place, Denise. You are not on your own. You have our backs and we have yours."

Jon slid his hands through her hair. "If any of us were in a situation like this, we would be right here. This is what we do."

Joe sat down on Jon's other side. "Through injuries, break-ups, studying for tests, we have each other's backs. This isn't a whole lot different. You have proven yourself to be one of us; part of the team. We take care of our own."

"That 'boys' club' that you spoke of at the other station? Well, you are front and center in this one."

"It needs a new name."

Denise looked at Colby and Jon. "You two are just a little crazy."

"He's a lot crazy." Colby corrected. "And you must trust him. You are still sitting on his lap."

* * *

><p>Joe picked Denise up the next morning to carpool to the station for their shift. The guys had decided that until her stalker was caught, she wouldn't drive to and from the station alone. Denise thought they were being over-protective, but inside it made her feel very good.<p>

The shift had started. Denise had checked the board and seen that the previous shift had left a few things for them to do. Colby and Jon found her completing the last checklist for the last piece of equipment, ready to pull the first piece of hose. "What are you doing?"

"They had a commercial building fire in a bodega. The hose was just thrown back on the truck so it needs to be repacked." Denise explained.

"Seriously? They couldn't do it right the first time? What a waste."

Denise shrugged and pulled on the nozzle. "It is what it is. It has to be done." The guys stood back as Denise had the hose on the floor in mere seconds. Two more fire fighters joined them in the truck bay. Colby and Denise climbed on top of the engine and the others fed the hose up to them. With teamwork, the hose was packed properly within minutes.

"Is there a reason that the other shift didn't do this? It was their responsibility." Nick asked.

"Lazy asses." Joe snorted.

"I'm filing a report. There is no reason that we are fixing their shit. The fires we've had lately, that crap coulda…Yea, I'm writing a report. They can deal." Nick walked towards the lieutenant's office.

Colby looked at Joe. "They've never pulled this shit before. Something's up."

"I'm calling Ted." Joe headed for the bunkroom for quiet and to make sure he wasn't overheard. Shortly after the call connected though, alarms rang through the station. Joe raced out and barely made the engine. He was still fastening his gear as they flew down the road. They stopped in front of a home three blocks away from the last fire and two blocks away from the first fire Denise had seen the guys on. When Denise looked up at the house she shook her head. "What is it?"

"My gut." She said, her eyes roaming the front of the house. She started to move towards the garage at the side of the house, several feet behind Nick and his partner.

Colby and Joe made a cursory glance towards the garage and took off at a sprint. As they tackled the two lead fire fighters, Denise grabbed the hose and took a knee, sending a protective spray across all four men seconds before the garage exploded into a massive fireball. The fire fighters retreated to the fire engine and pulled more hoses. The house and nearby trees were now engulfed in flames.

The fire fighters from the station worked in tandem, exemplifying the effectiveness of teamwork. It took them several hours but they got the fire out. As her co-workers watched, Denise walked into the garage and began making observations. She took pictures, documented what she saw by dictating notes, and taking samples. The men stood outside with their arms crossed. They didn't allow anyone inside while she worked.

When they returned to the station, Denise headed for the bunkroom to lock the evidence away. Nick and Cody stopped her before she reached her destination. "Hey, Oracle." Denise froze and looked at them in confusion. "We heard that you are investigating some of these fires as arson. Is that true?"

"True." she acknowledged.

"And this was one?" Cody asked.

"I don't know for sure. The burn patterns and explosiveness certainly suggest that is was intentionally set. I need a little time to link it to the others, if there is a link."

"She is an investigator and she knows what she is doing." Denise heard from behind her. "I figured you'd want that added…" Jon had his hand out.

"Let me make copies." she said.

"You two are working together?" Nick asked. "I thought you were…"

"My fire was one." Jon said abruptly. Both of the other fire fighters cursed.

"Damn shame Oracle wasn't around then. She seems to have a sense about these things."

"Oracle?" Jon repeated.

"Between her and Colby and Joe, they saved our asses. We didn't see what they did before the explosion." Nick said. "Oracle has kept more than one of us…" Denise was returning to the men. "She pulls her own weight and picks up the slack for the other shift. Don't think I've forgotten that."

Joe walked up as Nick and Cody finally walked away. "About that – someone called Ted and he followed a 'suggestion'. He knows that what he did wasn't too bright and that a report was filed. It remains to be seen whether he'll name names."

Denise shook her head. "So he is still trying to play with my professional life."

Jon touched her elbow. "Did you listen to Nick and Cody? The guys in this house respect you. The three of us have your back. This ass has a big fight on his hands that he is ill-equipped to handle. I promise you."


	9. Dinner Guest

The crew was gathered around the table for dinner when the captain came in and said that they were short two men for the night. He was grateful that someone from another stationhouse had volunteered to fill the opening. Joe and Colby looked across the table at Denise as the tall newcomer entered the room. The man had a smirk on his face that they didn't like as he headed for the empty chair next to Denise. He was two chairs away when Jack slid over one seat wordlessly and continued eating.

Nick handed the man a plate. "Welcome. We are finishing up dinner. Hungry?"

The man glanced at Denise before taking the plate. "Very. What's on the menu?"

"We keep things very bland and under control around here. Tonight we are having pork roast and boiled potatoes, rolls, green beans, peaches, and brownies for dessert. Everyone pulls their own weight, so you get to help with clean-up. I'm Nick, by the way." he said, holding out his hand.

"Randy." he seemed to think for a second before shaking Nick's hand.

Denise had eaten all that she would be able to swallow, she knew, and was surprised by Jack's actions. She was even more surprised when Damien stood behind her, blocking Randy's view of her and giving her time to leave the room. She saw Jack rise and stand shoulder to shoulder with Damien, forming a human shield. _Why are they doing this? What do they know?_ She asked herself as she nearly scurried down the hall.

Colby was right behind her, catching her in a quick hug. "It's okay. Just remember not to be alone anywhere. We've got your back. Nothing is going to happen in our house." Denise looked up at him. "We haven't told anyone else. Not yet. As soon as that prick came through the door it was obvious he had a thing for you."

"Something is wrong with that ass. It was clear as soon as he saw you, Oracle. Now I hear that there is history? What's up?" Nick asked, joining the two of them.

Colby looked around. "I doubt we are going to have time to get into it tonight. Make sure the guys all know that he is a danger to her. I mean a physical threat. She cannot be left alone for any reason." Denise started to blush.

"Not to worry. She's one of us. I don't like him or trust him." Nick replied. He reached out and ruffled Denise's hair as he spoke to her. "Whatever happened before isn't going to happen here. You are our Oracle. We've got you now."

Nick went in one direction while Colby and Denise went in another. Denise observed her co-workers, her brothers chatting quickly and quietly with each other. Curt nods were exchanged and furtive glances shot her direction.

Just before lights-out, Denise headed for the bathroom with her change of clothes for the night and her toothbrush. Figuring she would be in and out quickly, her guards waited in the bunkroom.

"Alone at last, bitch!" she heard snarled behind her as a hand wrapped around her throat.


	10. Clusterfuck

Denise saw Randy's face appear in the mirror behind her. She felt his hand wrap around her neck. She heard him snarl "Alone at last, bitch!" into her ear. Just as he started to squeeze her windpipe, the alarm in the station began to blare. "FUCK!"

The momentary jerk of his arm was all she needed. Denise tore out of the bathroom. Randy was hot on her heels. Damien and Joe were still in the bunkroom when Denise ran through, not pausing for them. They saw Randy chasing after her and grabbing for her. "She made a pass at me. She came into the shower while I was in there!" he exclaimed.

Joe reached for Randy's collar, ready to pin him to the wall. "Joe! No time!" Denise exclaimed. "Move!"

All four ran for the engines that were going on the call. Joe pushed Colby in to the seat across from Denise and climbed in beside her, watching Damien and Nick follow Randy. "Wha…"

"That dick struck again. Bathroom." Joe snarled. Denise quietly pulled on her hood and buckled her turnout coat. Both men watched her carefully. She slid her arms through the air pack straps, not looking up until Colby reached over to secure the pack.

"Are you okay?"

Denise swallowed hard as she looked at both men. "Scared spitless. But I know I'm not alone this time. That helps. Now we have to focus on the job at hand. If this is the arsonist…"

"We got each other. We don't play with fire." Joe assured her.

* * *

><p>The engines rolled to a stop in front of a fully involved warehouse. The Battalion Chief was already on the scene directing stations, engines, and crews to their positions. Nick, Cody, Jack, and Damien were sent in one direction. Joe and Colby were drafting water. Randy and Denise were sent into the building on a search and rescue. Before anyone could argue or switch jobs, the Chief was off with the Captain shadowing him. Randy was suited and had a line pulled. Denise took her position and followed him into the building.<p>

They searched from the door inwards, clearing the first floor. Moving to the second floor, Denise started to get a gut feeling. She started noticing odd burn patterns. She tapped Randy's shoulder and pointed them out. He shrugged her off. Denise saw the tell-tale flicker along the ceiling seam. She felt along the wall. This time her tug on his coat was firm and frantic. Randy dropped the hose. He grabbed Denise by the throat and slammed her against the opposite wall, snarling through his mask. Denise clutched at his wrists and kicked his shins, fighting for air. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the wall behind him explode into flames. The last thing Denise saw was the ceiling and wall collapsing on top of both of them; a support beam heading for Randy.

* * *

><p>"We should be in there with Denise. Who knows what that asshole will do." Colby muttered.<p>

"They are in a working fire on an active fire ground." Joe tried to assure his friend, but he wasn't convinced himself. The two were steadily working the pumps making sure plenty of water flowed into the fire. Suddenly the boards lit up. Alarms blared. Two fire fighters were not moving for more than 30 seconds. The alarms reached a wail as time reached one minute. Joe and Colby looked at each other. Nick, Cody, Jack, and Damien were running towards them. They checked the computerized board as the Captain appeared. "Get someone else to flow water." Joe snarled, grabbing an air pack and an ax. Colby grabbed an air pack and a stretcher. The other four men grabbed an assortment of tools and followed them in.

They followed the hose to the second floor. Cody and Nick took the hose and kept a flow of water over the area as the other four men began tossing rubble to the side. It wasn't long before they uncovered a beam lying across the hall pinning Randy to the floor. Jack knelt down to check for a pulse, given the awkward angle of Randy's head and back.

"Fuck!" Jack cursed, jumping over Randy's head suddenly and yanking on more fallen debris. Suddenly the other men realized that pinned underneath the beam and Randy, lay a trapped Denise.


	11. Teamwork

As soon as Jack exposed Denise's facemask, the men franticly attempted to move all the loose debris from the area. Joe held up his hands freezing everyone in place. "Don't move the beam yet." he ordered, removing one of his gloves. He slid his hand under Denise's gear, searching for a pulse. The other men held their breath. "It's still strong. Randy is really pinned on top of her, though." His voice was garbled by his mask, but they understood him after years of working together.

Damien placed a crowbar carefully against the beam. Jack snatched a small crate from a nearby room to use as a fulcrum. The two men worked together to raise the beam several inches, allowing Joe to pull Randy free. Colby reached under the beam to check Denise quickly before he and Joe moved her carefully onto the stretcher. Once she was clear, the beam was laid back onto the floor. The group of fire fighters gathered their tools, Damien collecting them wordlessly. Joe and Colby strapped Denise down and laid her air pack on to the side, making sure she was still getting good air before they picked her up carefully. Cody tapped Nick and nodded towards Jack, who was looking down at Randy. Nick gave Cody the nozzle and moved to Randy's other side. Jack and Nick linked arms under Randy's body, carrying the unconscious man as carefully as they could. Cody led the way out of the blazing building, wetting the path and following the hose to safety.

As the group finally approached the doorway, more fire fighters were coming towards them. Cody waved them off, shutting off the nozzle and tossing the hose to someone. He turned and, as soon as Joe and Colby appeared, took the lead in front of the stretcher. He whipped off his mask. "Clear the way! Clear the fucking way!" They didn't stop until they reached the ambulance, loading her themselves. Looking at each other, the crew silently chose Joe to accompany her.

The Battalion Chief appeared at the back of the ambulance as it was pulling away. "I need an incident rep…"

Colby whirled. "Now you want to know what's going on?" he shouted. "She's been sexually harassed for how long and now you want to know? **_You_** sent her into that inferno with the man that has been harassing and stalking her. It's on file from the previous station and then he showed up at our house. He came after her **_in our house._** He came here and **_you sent her in there with him_**. **_You did this. Own it_**, you bastard. If she is hurt, injured…If she dies, it is on you. Square on your shoulders. You didn't move. We got her out. She knows that we are a family and she's not on her own anymore." Jack, Nick, Cody, and Damien were finally able to get a hold of Colby and pull him away from the Battalion Chief.

The Battalion Chief reached out and grabbed Nick's shoulder. "Is that true? The other injured fire fighter has been harassing the fallen female?" Nick nodded. "What did you see in there?"

"Sir, I really don't know what happened. There was a lot of debris and they were trapped under a beam." Nick replied.

Colby interjected. "She has handprints on her neck." He returned from their engine with his phone, turning it to show the Battalion Chief the picture Joe sent. "That's not from a fire, sir."

The Battalion Chief looked at the fire that was still raging and back to the men that were obviously not thinking about the fire. "None of you are fit to go back in there. You need to be at the hospital with your fallen comrade. I will look into this further. If he is taken to the same hospital for treatment, she will need her brothers with her for support."

They didn't wait for anyone to rethink this opportunity, taking the engine and heading directly for the hospital. As soon as they pulled in, Colby bailed out, cursing and running for the door. He skidded to a stop in front of Joe. "Jon's here."

"Fuck." Joe shook his head. "This isn't going to be easy."

Now that there were so many fire fighters clamoring in the emergency room, the nurses decided that they needed to move that crew into a room all to themselves. The guys willingly went into the special waiting room except for Joe, who went in search of Jon.

He was surprised that Jon was so easy to find, pacing in front of the front entrance to the emergency room. "Hey, man. We have our own waiting room. I think it is actually a lunch room or something. It's just us, the guys from the house. Let's go be with them."

Jon stopped and sunk down against a pillar, dropping his head into his hands. "She's lying in an emergency room, Joe. A fucking emergency room."

"She's a fighter." Joe said, leaning against the pillar opposite him.

"What…"

"You don't want to know." Joe cut him off. "You don't want to know and I don't want to talk about it. Not yet."

Jon looked at Joe. "Not a beam." Jon whispered.

"Um." Jon's head thunked against the pillar behind his head. Joe let out a deep breath. "She was pinned beneath the beam and Randy. They had some kind of run-in before because she had marks on her neck. I saw them on her neck in the ambulance."

"Prognosis?"

"Randy's not doing so great." Joe said.

"I don't give a fuck about that ass. Denise. What about Denise?"


	12. Hospital

"I don't give a fuck how Randy is. I want to know what is going on with Denise." Jon looked like he was holding on by a thread.

Joe moved to squat right in front of his friend. He grabbed Jon's shoulders. "Have I ever lied to you?"

Jon shook his head. "You are the one I trust to be honest, no matter how bad it is. You were there through it all and you didn't cut me any slack. Don't bullshit me now."

"It's bad. From what I gathered, it's her throat. Randy had her by the throat twice today. It's not surprising that the bastard did damage. Getting stuck under that beam didn't help. Unfortunately for Randy, he took the brunt of the impact from it falling. It looked like the whole wall and ceiling collapsed on them. He was on top of her, so he shielded her from most of the debris and projectiles."

Jon interrupted. "On top…"

"No, no. Like he fell on her." Joe hastily corrected.

"You said he shielded her. Not on purpose, that was accidental."

"Completely. At least, that's what I think." Joe finally sat down beside his friend. "I know how good she is at reading fire and fire scenes. There is no way that she would have missed the signs. Why would she stay in that hall if she knew it was going to go?" Joe looked at his hands. "I want you to see her work, man. She is amazing. The way she walks through a room, taking it all in, she doesn't miss the details. It's like it's talking to her. In a live fire, she points for her partners, making sure you know where to avoid. She gets you in and out. She shows you where the accelerants were poured or the ignition source was. She doesn't have to speak, the gestures she uses are so clear you just get what she means. Those things stick with you for the next time. You know it when you see it again." Jon listened to his friend, spellbound by Joe's description of Denise. Joe sat silently for 60 solid seconds. Jon counted them. Then he exploded. "If that sadistic, pussy-chasing, good-for-nothing, lilly-livered, psycho hasn't destroyed her. Fuck! She was finally realizing that she was one of us. She understood, or seemed to understand that all the guys accepted her, not just us. If he isn't dead, there's a line of us who are willing to help him get that way. A long line, Jon. A long line."

Since Joe finally seemed to run out of steam, Jon asked the questions that were still burning in his gut. "Her lungs, Joe. How are her lungs? What about her back? Any damage to her back?" Jon drew his feet in close, hugging his knees.

"The beam was across her chest, but remember, Randy was between her and the beam. She had a cushion. Nothing was said about her spine. There weren't any visible injuries that I saw except the hand prints on her neck." Joe answered. Jon breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you ready to go in?"

"Yeah." Both men stood and brushed themselves off. Jon grabbed Joe's elbow. "I am at the head of the line." Joe looked at him quizzically. "If her injuries are too serious. I am at the head of the line for his ass. I know a perfect place to take him…"

* * *

><p>Denise heard the constant beeping near her head. She felt a squeeze around her arm that felt like an anaconda wrapping intensely for about thirty seconds before it relented. Right after that, something squeezed her index finger for the same length of time. She tried to move her head but discovered that it was restrained by a neck brace. Denise struggled to open her eyes. Blinking rapidly, she tried to focus on objects in the room.<p>

"Shhh. It's okay." A hand gently rubbed her forehead. It was rough and calloused. The voice was familiar and rough. Denise couldn't focus on the face. Everything was blurry. "You are safe. You are not alone. I'm not leaving here. Not without you. We have a deal and you have to hold your end, Denni." The blurry figure leaned over in front of her. "You have to keep fighting. You can do this. Come on, Denni." _He sounds so…sad. So worried. So tired._ Her eyes drifted closed. "Open those beautiful eyes for me, Doll." He seemed to be pleading. Her eyelids fluttered once again. He clutched her hand and kissed the back of it before rubbing it against his unshaven cheek. After four tries, Denise finally managed to get her eyes to stay open. Looking to the side, she saw tousled blonde hair bowed over her hand. She was able to see that his face wasn't just unshaven but he appeared to have a beard in place. Denise tapped a finger on his cheek. Jon's bloodshot eyes shot to hers as he grabbed her hand. "Oh, thank God!" He jumped up and kissed her forehead. "Denni, it is so good to see you." He used his other hand to pull out his cell phone and lay it on her bed. Using that one hand, he pulled up his contact list hit speaker. "Hey. Denise just woke up. I'm getting ready to get the nurse. I called you before letting anyone else know." She could hear raucous cheering through the phone. "I'll let you know what they say." When he hung up, Jon said to her, "You know the whole crew is going to show up soon." Denise squeezed his hand letting him know she understood. She crooked a finger, asking him to move closer.

"How long? Why you?" she croaked out.


	13. Awake

Jon folded both of his hands around hers, kissing her fingertips softly. "Denni, baby, are you asking how long you have been out?" She answered with a long blink. "It's been a while. Don't worry about that right now. The nurse is going to come in and talk to you about the treatments they've been doing with you. I'll be here the whole time, if you like, and fill in any missing information." Denise gave Jon another long blink. "Does your throat hurt?" She gave Jon a third long blink. "I'll go get the nurse as soon as I answer your other question. You asked why me. The other guys have been here on their days off; they haven't wanted to leave you. I haven't left you. We've been here the whole time, waiting for you to wake up. We wanted to be here in case you needed protection. You have family, you are ours." Jon squeezed her hand and kissed the fingertips again as the door to the room opened quietly.

"I heard she woke up." Jon looked over his shoulder at the five foot tall auburn-haired familiar face that snuck into the room. "Colby called me after you called him." she explained as she approached the foot of the bed.

Jon turned back to Denise, who looked rather confused. "It's okay. This is Kadien. She has been here with you every step of the way." Denise's eyes bounces between the woman standing in the room and Jon.

Kadien pulled up a stool on the opposite side of Denise's bed. She read Denise's vitals quickly and then took her other hand. "I was on duty when you came in. Colby and I like it when our schedules work out like that. It makes life easier. Colby and I have been seeing each other for a while now." She had a friendly smile on her face, making Denise feel a little more at ease.

"She hasn't left, either. On shift or off, she's been here with you." Jon whispered.

Denise rasped, "Crowded room." Jon and Kadien chuckled.

Kadien said, "It has been crowded. But everyone has wanted you to feel how much you mean to them, to know that you needed to keep fighting. Half of what you faced was mental and it still is. You have a plethora of people standing by to help you through, though. Don't forget that. Lean on them…us." She began to stand. "I have to go let the doctor know that you are awake. He'll check a few things and hopefully be out of here before the guys get here from the station."

Denise held on to Kadien's hand and squeezed Jon's. She said one word. "Randy."

Jon rubbed Denise's forehead. "We'll talk about him later." She squeezed his hand as tears started to form. Her heart rate began to increase.

"You have to stay calm, hon." Kadien crooned softly. "You have nothing to worry about here. You are safe. No one can hurt you here." She squeezed Denise's hand. "Let the doctor finish and we can talk some more. I promise."

* * *

><p>The doctor was in and out, taking about fifteen minutes for his check of the patient. Jon sat right next to Denise the entire time. He listened to everything the doctor said, took in every expression on Denise's face, and every sound that fell from her lips. The doctor suggested that she limit the amount of speaking that she try because of the trauma that her throat had sustained. He explained to Denise that her chest had also been severely bruised, which was why it was painful to breathe. What he couldn't explain to her was why she had been unconscious for so long. "It's just one of those things we can't explain." he said as he walked out the door.<p>

Kadien met the crew from the fire station as they got off the elevator. "Be prepared, guys. She really can't talk. We still need to tell her how long she's been out."

Joe asked, "What about the ass?"

"She's asked but we haven't told her yet." she answered.

The other guys led the way as Colby and Kadien followed behind. Colby slung his arm over her shoulders. "How are you holding up? This has been a long, long week for you." he asked.

Squeezing his waist, she reassured him quickly. "I'm good. Now that she's awake I see just how determined she is. She's trying to talk, asking questions. Mentally, she's aware of what's going on. More-so than a lot of patients I've seen in situations like this." They paused at the door. "We can't overwhelm her. Be careful and observant. Not too much. I'd hate to kick you all out."

Colby kissed her quickly. "I'd hate to make my girlfriend kick me out. That would be embarrassing." The door had opened just as Colby had made his last comment. He began to blush as he realized everyone heard what he said. Denise smiled at him and pointed at her temple. Colby raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you telling me you won't forget that?" She gave him a thumbs-up sign. "Damn. Figures. I'm surrounded. One at home and one at work." He shook his head as Kadien went over to Denise to give her a high-five, drawing laughter from all of the men in the room.

The guys knew that Denise wouldn't be able to stay awake long so they kept their visit brief. Joe leaned over her and promised that they would return in smaller groups on their off days. Denise gripped his hand and whispered, "Randy." There was silence in the room as everyone sat down.

Joe and Jon looked at one another. Joe sat his helmet on her bed and both men clutched her hands. Joe began, "You need to remember that we aren't leaving you alone at any point. The Battalion Chief is now aware of what has been going on. He's not getting away with anything this time. Not what happened at the station and not what happened in the fire."

"You'll need to fill in the blanks about what happened inside that building at some point. There's no rush." Nick said softly. "We just took some guessed based on what we saw."

"But," Jon took a deep breath and looked down. He started again. "But he survived the fire. He survived his injuries." Denise jerked her hands away from theirs. She clapped them together and made rapid motions, repeatedly. They watched, trying to interpret what she was asking.

"Falling ceiling?" Cody asked.

"How did he survive the falling ceiling and beam?" Nick asked. Denise pointed to her nose and to Nick before grasping Jon and Joe's hands again.

"We don't know. We haven't been keeping up on his injuries."

Kadien spoke up. "The nurses didn't talk about his injuries either. They simply said he was an ass. He didn't make any friends here." Denise's eyes grew wide.

"We are so sorry to have to tell you, he disappeared from his room yesterday." Joe murmured.

"I'm not leaving your side until the bastard is caught or dead." Jon leaned over to whisper in her ear.


	14. Brotherhood

"I'm not leaving your side until that bastard is caught or dead." Jon leaned over and whispered in her ear. "We had a deal. I was helping you with the investigation and you were helping me get back to where I used to be. I say we renegotiate." Denise raised an eyebrow. "We're going to help each other – push each other to get back where we belong. I want to see what these guys have seen; The Oracle in action." As Jon was speaking, he pressed his cheek to Denise's and looked at the other guys in the room. With a small smirk, he continued. "I'm kinda jealous that all of them have gotten to see you work some kind of sixth sense that you have and I haven't. It's not fair." He pulled back and looked at her with that same smirk. "And the only way that I'm going to see this, in order to experience this first hand is if we both get back to work." Denise raised one hand to pat Jon's head.

"I think she's saying you are crazy." one of the guys said. He immediately got an elbow in the gut.

"She's agreeing with him." Denise gave a thumbs-up sign.

Colby stood behind Joe, keeping Kadien at his side. "You two need to remember that you aren't alone. Jon, you haven't been alone. No matter how much you wanted to be or thought you were. We respected your wishes. Denise, whatever happened in some other place shouldn't reflect on us. We are your brothers. We aren't going to let either of you down." Kadien gave him a squeeze, knowing this was hitting him hard.

Joe picked up his helmet. "Every step of the way, Or. Workouts and investigations, we are going to be here. First, you need to rest. Let your body heal. Jon will watch over you. He will keep you safe." Joe patted her shoulder as he stood. "It is so good to see you awake." he said with a smile before walking away.

Nick, Damien, Cody, and Jack each gave her foot a squeeze before heading for the door. Colby brushed her hair off her forehead and promised to see her in the morning. Denise caught his hand. "How long?"

He bent over, looking into her eyes. "This is our second shift with you in this room." Denise closed her eyes. "Look at me. Open your eyes and look at me." Seconds passed before she slowly opened her eyes. "Yes, you have been unconscious for six days. It is scary; it was for us and it is for you. The fact is that is what your body needed to heal." He held up the hand that was still joined with Kadien. "She has been preaching to me every time I have started ranting about why haven't you woken up yet. You were hurt badly. The thing we all have to remember is that you are awake now. You are here with us and we are going to get you **both** back at the station…back **home**. The time spent in here will just be a memory, it won't matter."

"He's right." Kadien said softly. "Hold on to that faith. Hold on to your brothers." When Denise began to look confused, Kadien clarified her statement. "If you've never had a large family before, you'd better start getting used to it. Every one of these men considers you his sister. They are all your brothers. Only family sits here the way your brothers have. They aren't going to fail you now." Kadien's tone of voice changed from soft and comforting to a low snarl. "I'd say 'May God have mercy on Randy's soul' when these guys catch up with him, but I honestly hope that he goes in the other direction. And I think they will see to it that he gets there…quickly."

Colby shook his head. "We won't go hunting or do anything premeditated." he promised.

Jon nodded. "Nothing that can be proven."

Joe stuck his head back in the room so Colby joined the rest of the crew and Kadien walked him out. Once again, Jon and Denise were alone. Jon still held one of Denise's hands. She covered his hand with her other one.

"Six?"

"Shh. Yes, six days that you have been in this room. Six days that I have been sitting at your side, praying you would wake up and call me a crazy ass. Six fucking days, Denni. 153 hours since I heard the fallen fire fighter broadcast on the scanner. After I heard the vitals I called Kadien and confirmed that it was you. God, Denni, I swear my heart stopped. I couldn't leave. I still can't. Six and a half days ago my life stopped. It won't start again until you are up out of that bed and he is…" Denise squeezed his hands. He pressed a kiss to hers.

"Friends."

Jon sighed. "I know. I know. I am intense. Blame it on the lack of exercise. Blame it on worrying so much. We are friends."


	15. Home Again

Denise stayed in the hospital for five more days. That meant Jon stayed in the hospital for five more days, too. The guys did convince him to shower and shave, which Denise greatly appreciated. She told him she finally recognized him again.

Eleven days after her near death experience, Denise was part of a caravan traveling to her house. Kadien and Colby, Torrie and Damien, Kat and Cody, and Sarah and Nick had all planned lunch for the group. The couples had talked and made sure that they brought plenty so Denise wouldn't be cooking for a while, even when she had house guests. They knew that Jon and Joe were going to be keeping a close eye on her, and those two had big appetites!

As soon as she was inside, Denise did a quick walk-through of her living room. Joe was hot on her heels. "Don't trust us, sweetheart?"

She shook her head in derision.

"Everything is still here. It's just been backed up onto this thumb drive and that is stored in this fire safe." Jack said, showing Denise the drive and where he had hidden the safe. "Every time we have added more evidence, Joe, Colby, or I have scanned it onto this drive and locked the drive back up. With the arsonist on the loose, we figured that would ensure that – God forbid something happen – but if it were to happen, everything that has been compiled here would not be lost. All of your work is safe."

"Only Colby, Jack, and I know about the drive and the safe." Joe told Denise. "We figured the less people the better." Tears welled in her eyes. "Hey, now. What are they for? We told you that you have family."

Denise looked into the kitchen. She looked back at Joe and Jack. She shrugged her shoulders. "I just don't know what to do with all of this. I've never been part of…My family didn't approve. I've been on my own. This is all so new."

Jon joined Denise. "I know exactly how you feel. But it grows on you. Some you like and kinda enjoy being around. Others are like a fungus that you try to treat with antibiotic ointment." Jon raised his voice a bit. "Right Colby?"

"You are such an ass, Jon!"

"You know you love me!"

* * *

><p>Evening arrived and the couples all went home. Joe and Jon were spending the night at Denise's house, having gone home to get things they would need for a few days while everyone else was there.<p>

Denise was exhausted, so the men insisted that she go to bed. She was not a hostess and they were not her guests. She was not entertaining them. She nodded and fell asleep within seconds of laying down.

Something woke her with a start hours later. Denise sat bolt upright in bed. She heard the noise again. Denise jumped out of bed and ran to her window. There, by the light of the moon, she saw him. Randy. In front of her house. Slashing the tires, smashing the windows, and denting the hood and side panels of both Jon and Joe's vehicles. Denise grabbed her phone, snapped two photos and took a brief video. Then she called 911. As she dialed, Randy looked directly up at her window.


	16. Hideout

The street was awash with blue and red lights. Denise was sandwiched between Joe and Jon on her front porch. Both men were pissed that they had slept through the noise; not waking up until Denise came through the house and beat on the doors. Denise stood quietly, not saying anything as she clutched her phone in her hand.

A woman approached, wearing dark pants, a dark grey shirt, and black shoes with nice treads. Both men re-crossed their arms and glared fiercely at her. Denise knew with one look what her profession was and shook her head. The woman extended one hand in her direction. "I'm Detective Lexi…"

"Are you actually going to do something about this psychotic asshole?" Jon snarled. Denise laid a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to restrain him.

"She's not the enemy, Jon. Give her a chance." Then Denise shook the detective's hand. "I'm Denise. This shit with Randy has been going on for so long and no one else seems to be taking it seriously. Now that he has put me in the hospital and destroyed the vehicles of these two guys, maybe someone will pay attention."

Lexi flipped to a clean page in her notebook. "We are processing the vehicles for evidence. This claim you make is pretty serious." She took a deep breath and shook her head. "Mr. Orton has witnesses that claim he was with them all night at a social event. They claim it wasn't possible for him to be here to damage any property."

As both men started to growl, Denise smirked at the other woman. "They 'claim'? How many times did you use that statement? As if you don't believe them? Or him?" The detective didn't say anything, only raised one eyebrow. Denise nodded once. She began to touch something on her phone. "What is your phone number?" Lexi looked puzzled but told her the number. Denise spent the next few minutes pushing buttons. Lexi's phone began buzzing with incoming messages. As she checked the first, Denise asked, "Will that help?"

"Oh, hell yes. Can't argue pictures and video. Damn fool looked right at you." Lexi looked at Joe and Jon. "I cannot condone vigilantism. This man is unhinged and has a vendetta against her for some reason. Don't leave her alone. He's got friends, too."

Jon wrapped an arm around Denise's shoulders. "We are moving her out of this house tonight. She'll be under our care until he's…dealt with."

Lexi looked at Denise. "I have your number now. I will be in touch with you. If you see anything that concerns you, anything out of the ordinary, call me directly. 911 will send road officers. I will send everyone."

* * *

><p>The trio packed everything Denise thought couldn't be replaced; the arson investigation, important pictures and documents that she would take to a bank security box in the morning, and enough clothes to last for several days. Then they headed for Dean's apartment for the rest of the night. Joe had called in to let the lieutenant know what had gone on and that he was taking half of the shift off because he hadn't gotten any sleep. If there was a call he wouldn't be any good to anyone.<p>

Joe's call to the lieutenant resulted in the rest of the shift finding out about Randy's visit. Within minutes of the start of shift their phones were all ringing. Denise stayed in Dean's room and talked to Kadien. "I promise, I am fine. He didn't get close to me. I don't know that he saw me. He looked at the house. I just feel so bad that Jon and Joe had their vehicles totaled. They didn't deserve that shit just for being my friends." Kadien couldn't help but snicker. "What the fuck is funny?!"

"There isn't a damn thing funny about that sadistic bastard Randy or what he did to Joe's precious Expedition and Jon's decrepit pick-up truck. That shit is fucked-up scary. What I think is funny is that you continually say that Jon is a friend and he lets you get away with it." Kadien snickered again. "It is going to be so much fun to watch the two of you…"

"Yeah, right." Denise laughed. "Hey, Kadien…Thanks. I needed that laugh." she said as she hung up the phone.

On the other end, Kadien said to the dial tone, "Oh, sweetie, I wasn't kidding. Being on the sidelines watching this relationship is going to be so much fun!"


	17. Drama Rekindled

**Disclaimer – No vehicles were harmed in the writing of this story. The author has not taken any lessons in fire starting, nor has she set any fires in the interest of writing fiction. No real people have been harmed in the writing of this story. (Although there is this one reviewer who is perilously close…) Does this disclaimer make you happy now? :)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jon and Denise were sitting side by side on his rarely-used couch pouring over the new evidence in the arson case after Joe went to work. Denise ran a frustrated hand through her short hair before leaning against Jon. "Let me bounce a quick idea off you. Just for shits-and-giggles."<p>

"Oo-ka-ay." he drew out, unfamiliar with the phrase.

"What if it isn't **one** arsonist?" Denise paused. Then she pushed off his shoulder and began shuffling papers in front of him. "These fires were residential. These were commercial. These were small. These were large. Look at the incendiary devices. The patterns. The commonalities are the areas of the arsons. I made the connections on the map but without the map, that disappears. Without the timeline and the map, I see other things…"

Jon picked up one of her piles and looked for the connections she made. Sitting it down, he picked up the next pile, nodding. "Getting you out of your comfort zone may have helped make a break in the case. Shitty way to do it, though."

"An arson **_ring_**? That is rare, Jon. What's the motivation? What connects these properties?"

"Does there have to be a connection? Maybe they like to watch fire." he shrugged.

Denise began to pace. Jon watched her for a few minutes before a smile began to cross his face. "What the hell are you smiling at?"

Jon began to gather the papers that were scattered around the living room. "You pace like I do. It's how we deal with stress. We are so fucking alike it's hilarious."

Denise ran her hand through her hair in absolute frustration. "Yeah, well…I'm not finding it funny right now. Trapped here while God only knows what is going on out there and there's nothing I can do about it."

Jon snapped. He jumped up and stalked over to Denise, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her somewhat gently. "Dammit, woman! You think you are the only one who feels that way? Do you remember who you are talking to? **_I_** am supposed to be at that station, too. **_I_** am supposed to be on that engine, with those brothers, fighting those fires right along with you. I feel the same frustration, the same anger, the same burning in my stomach and I have felt it a helluva lot longer than you have. I got the pleasure of going through it alone. So suck it up sister and quit bitching!" Denise looked up at Jon with wide eyes, surprised by his outburst.

She saw his blue eyes blazing with anger and felt his fingers gripping her arms. She understood that he hadn't hurt her. He had shaken her, but not hard. He had restrained himself. She maintained eye contact as he took a step back, breathing deeply. Neither said a word. Jon turned on his heel and whipped his shirt over his head as he proceeded back to his room. As soon as he shut the door, Denise sank down on the floor in front of the couch, tears in her eyes. _How could I have been so stupid? He has let me in, and I've been such a bitch._ She pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes. Nothing could erase the memory of the scars that stretched down the right side of his back and across the back of his right triceps. _Jon has fought through so much. I promised to be here for him, not bitch about being stuck here. We are supposed to be strong for each other and I didn't even make it half a day. I SUCK!_ Denise drew her feet in close and buried her face in her arms. _Kadien thinks we are attracted to each other. We are more likely to kill each other. If we can't handle friendship, how…_Her train of thought was cut short when a large pair of arms wrapped around her, one behind her back and one under her knees. She was scooped up and plopped down on the couch, her legs across Jon's and her butt pressed close to him. He let out a deep breath as he held her head to his shoulder. "Stop crying." he said gruffly. Denise looked up at his face quickly before drying her eyes and rubbing her nose on his shirtsleeve. This drew a harrumph from Jon, but also a small smile. "Maybe I was a little harsh."

Denise shook her head. "No. Not at all." She leaned against him. "I was throwing a pity party and you needed to get me out of it." They sat there quietly, curled together for a little while in their own thoughts.

Jon turned and whispered against her forehead. "You saw my scars."

Denise raised her hand to press against his chest. "Yes. I know what you have overcome on your own." She made sure he could see her face. "Remember the day we went running together?"

"A day I'll never forget."

"We told each other a few things that day. Some blunt truths that few others would have understood or accepted." Jon just looked at her. "If anyone else had called me Denni, had told me that he was **_going_** to work out with me, that he was **_going_** to find out what was bothering me whether I wanted help or not, or, more importantly, checked out my ass the way you did, yeah, there would have been major issues."

Jon raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Ya haven't done anything about it, so…"

Denise ignored him and continued. "I told you that other people had suffered and had felt pain but didn't have the physical scars to warn others." She patted his chest. "You wanted to know my reaction to your scars. You thought I was crying because of them." She shook her head. "I know the background, what they symbolize. They don't make me cry. They make me want to stand beside you and catch the bastards. Teamwork. Motivation."

Jon swallowed hard and whispered, "Then why were you crying?"

Denise whispered back, "Because I hurt you. I brought up feelings I shouldn't have. It was stupid and thoughtless. Selfish." Jon raised a hand to cup her cheek, shaking his head. "Yes, Jon. We are in this together. We have agreed many times to be together, pushing each other to improve, to be better, and I failed. At a time when we should be figuring out how to get back to normal, I…" Denise trailed off as Jon leaned forward, pulling her up to meet him. She felt his breath fan across her face, sighing as her lips parted.

A shrill ring blasted through the apartment. Denise and Jon froze. The phone rang again. Denise pulled away so Jon could answer the device. As soon as he did, she knew it was incredibly bad news.

* * *

><p>Jon pulled up to the charred remains of the house. The familiar engine sat in front with many of his brothers still nearby. Their helmets and coats littered the ground, devastation written across their faces. "Go to them. I'll let you know when I need you." Denise said softly. She raised a hand in the direction of the men before heading for the Fire Marshall.<p>

He met her with one hand outstretched. "Denise, I know you…"

"I don't give a damn. This is family, William. It's an attack on family and you don't have all of the pieces. If you want to assist, fine. But this investigation is **_mine_**." Denise held a flash drive in her hand. "After I get done here, I'll be happy to show you exactly what has been going on right under your nose." Denise stepped right up to her boss and snarled. "A fucking _arson ring_, William. And now they are after family because you haven't let me investigate with the full weight and resources of the department."

"You have proof? You are that confident?" The Fire Marshall looked her square in the eye. Denise nodded. "You can handle this scene? Even with your injury so recent?" Denise raised an eyebrow. "It's yours."

"Jon's my assistant."

"Who?"

Denise turned and called Jon over. "For the duration of this investigation, he needs to be with me. Access to the files and lab. He's my responsibility. Like you said, I am fresh off an injury and there are some things that I really shouldn't be doing. He's going to help with that. Teamwork. It will make sure you don't lose anymore manpower because, if we are right, you are going to need all-hands-on-deck until we catch these bastards."

The Fire Marshall waved one hand. "Whatever you need. Read me in when you get done here. And bring what you've been working on back to the office. I know you have a set-up somewhere." He shook his head and mumbled, "Shoulda let you run with it from the beginning. I knew you wouldn't let up. You're worse than a hound with fresh meat clamped in its jaws."

Denise and Jon headed back to her jeep and pulled her equipment out. Damien met them on the front walk as they approached the remains of the house. "You are?"

Denise paused and swallowed hard before meeting his eyes. "I got permission to do the investigation."

Damien nodded. "Good. Nick will be…as glad as he can be. He'll know it was done right." Behind him, Jack nodded in agreement.

"Appreciate your words guys. But…"

"This sucks." Joe said. "Go on. Do what you gotta. We aren't leaving until you do." The rest of the crew took positions around the perimeter of the house, feet shoulders' width apart and arms crossed over their chests.

* * *

><p>Two days later, the crew gathered together to join their heartbroken brother as he buried his other half. How do you comfort a brother whose wife was taken from him so violently? How do you process your worst nightmare? Hearing <strong>your<strong> address announced as a working fire that **you** are to respond to, only to arrive and find out that the love of your life is trapped inside? No one had words to help Nick.

When Jon and Denise walked in, Cody and Kat headed straight for them. "Thank God the two of you are here!" they said, enveloping them in a group hug. "He needs to see you. He knows that you both were there. That's the only reason he hasn't joined Sarah."

Jon turned his face into Denise's hair, speaking directly into her ear. "I don't know if I can do this." She grabbed his hand and put it around her waist, tapping his hand, wordlessly letting him know that they would be okay. She wasn't so sure, but they had to be there for Nick.

The two shaking people walked over to the grieving man. Kadien and Colby stood to one side, Torrie and Damien to the other. As soon as Nick saw Jon and Denise, he reached for them both. With an arm wrapped around each of them, his head landed halfway on each of their shoulders. Jon pulled Denise closer, trying to keep all three of them upright. Denise patted Nick's head softly as he cried. When he finally raised his head, he looked her in the face with bloodshot eyes. "They told me that you came back." He looked at Jon. "And you signed on to help her. You are both back." He raised his hands to touch their cheeks. "I want these bastards. I can't live…"

Denise grabbed Nick's face and stared hard at him. "Grieve her. Miss her. Love her. No more talk of not living. That is not honoring Sarah. And that is surely letting evil win." Nick started to tear up again. "No matter what you are going through, you are never alone. I just learned that. Jon has learned that. You have been here with us and now all of your brothers will be here with you, whenever you need."


	18. So Close, Yet So Far

Matched footfalls fell along the desert highway. No conversation. No music. Just keeping pace with each other, pushing one another to go farther and faster. Like their previous runs, Jon made a circle with his finger, Denise stutter-stepped so he took the lead, and she made a wide arch behind him. Ever since that first run, neither sprinted away from the other. They simply pushed each other harder. Side-by-side. Faster and faster. Panting. Sweating. Gasping for air. Lunging at the bumper of the jeep to beat the other.

"Dammit!"

"Fuck!"

"Hey…keep…head…up…clos…er…than…last…time." Jon panted, slinging his sweaty arm over Denise's shoulders.

"Ew….smel…ly." She gasped, trying to shove his arm away. Jon laughed and grabbed her head, trying to stuff her face into his arm pit. Denise had one hand on his side and the other hand on this stomach, trying to push herself away from Jon. As the two tussled and laughed, Denise's hands slid on Jon's sweaty body. Laughter faded as Jon's hands slid into Denise's hair. Denise realized that her left hand was caught in one of his side belt loops. It was her right hand that was perilously close to "the danger zone." He rested his forehead against hers, drawing in a deep breath. "Jon…" she sighed. Shaking his head as if he could no longer help himself, Jon lowered his lips to hers. Her lips parted underneath his with a soft exhale. Slowly, as if he was afraid she would bolt, his tongue crossed into her mouth, tentatively tasting her lips and the tip of her tongue. Her hand slid down to grab hold of the nearest thing to maintain her balance…his rock hard manhood.

"Mother of God!" Jon's head dropped to Denise's shoulder as he attempted to muffle his curse.

"I am so sorry!" she cried, letting go and rubbing first his shoulders then his back then his side, completely bewildered as to how to make her 'mistake' better.

"It'll get better. Eventually." he groaned. "Damn, woman. You have a hell of a grip."

Denise was ready to cry.

* * *

><p>William, the head Marshall, had authorized the use of a conference room in the Fire Marshall's Office for the arson investigation. Denise and Jon had been in to organize all of the information that they had already. Denise sat at the table, staring at the information again. <em>What am I missing? Why do I think it is here?<em> She ran her hand through her hair in frustration.

* * *

><p>Jon went to Colby's apartment. The two sat down with a couple of beers. "So, Jon, what's on your mind?" Colby asked.<p>

Jon cradled the cold beer in his hands, yet to take a sip. "I am so fucking confused and now I think I fucked up." Colby took a silent drink and waited for his friend to continue. "Denise keeps saying that we are friends, so I have tried to respect that. I mean, with everything that is going on, why push it. Right? So we've been working on this investigation and running together. It's a lot of time together. She's a hell of a woman."

"Very pretty. You find her attractive. It was obvious when you sat with her at the hospital." Colby agreed.

"Yeah, well, we went for a run and Ikindakissedher." Jon rushed out.

Colby waited to see if he would say anything else. When he didn't, Colby prompted, "And?"

"And she kinda slipped and grabbed my junk. Didn't end real well. Very awkward. Now I don't know what to do." Jon twirled the beer in his hand.

"What do you want to do?" Colby asked.

"Well…Joe says that my type is female and breathing." Colby just looked at Jon. He didn't change his expression or say a word. "I…I…I…Other women haven't interested me." He slouched back on the couch. "At first it was the scars and the nightmares. I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to explain. Denise saw my scars. She didn't freak. Not about them anyway."

"What did she freak over?" Colby asked.

"Upsetting me. Pushing me – not physically or anything. But she thought she had upset me and she freaked over that. The scars weren't a big deal to her." Jon set the beer on the coffee table and propped his elbows on his knees, rocking back and forth. "I don't want to lose her friendship and I'm afraid I pushed her to far today."

"Did she run? What did she do? Where is she?" Colby asked.

"The Fire Marshall's office. She wanted to look at the evidence again in quiet." Jon sighed. "And we haven't been apart in like two weeks."

Colby nodded and picked up his phone. "Hey, Kade. Could you give Denise a call? She might need a few minutes of girl chat. Love ya, babe!" He turned back to his friend. "Denise and Kadien will have their girl talk. In the meantime, you need to think about what you've said. You used to be the biggest manwhore in fire department history."

"I wasn't that bad!" Jon argued.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, what does Denise mean to you?"

* * *

><p>Denise looked at the caller ID on her phone. "Hey, Kadien. What's going on?"<p>

"I'm on break and thought I'd check in with you. How ya' doin?"

Denise slumped in her chair. "I've been better. If you're on break, you've got a few minutes, right?"

"Yeah, hon. Talk to me."

"You know how you laughed at me for calling Jon a friend? Well…wewentforarunthismorningandhekissedme."

"What?!"

"You heard me. That's not the big part though." Kadien heard Denise's head hit the table. "My hand was kinda on his chest and it slipped down and hit his, um, yeah. I mean HARD. Like he doubled over. Mood killed. Kaput." Denise began to wail. "How can I ever look him in the face again? I defiled his manhood, Kade. That is the ultimate no-no!"

"Sweetie, sweetie! Calm down." Kadien laughed. "That man is so into you, it will be okay. I swear, Colby and I should lock the two of you in a closet and let nature take its course."

Denise heard an unnatural squeal through the phone. Then Kadien whispered, "This is bad. Very bad."

Denise whispered, "Talk to me." She grabbed a paper and pencil, writing down everything that Kadien described.

"Joy, Annie, Sam, and I are on duty in the ER. I am in the break room. I hear Annie arguing with someone. I heard the defibrillator charging and firing. That can kill someone that doesn't need it. Denise, I am going to put my phone in my pocket and go out there. If…"

"Don't say it. Be careful. Just be careful." Denise put her phone on speaker and grabbed the office phone to call Detective Lexi. "You told me you would send everyone. That's what I need you to do."

Through Denise's phone, both Denise and Lexi could hear screams and cries in the ER. They could also hear a name. Randy.


	19. Randy's Back

A smile crossed Jon's face as he looked at the caller id on his phone. Colby shook his head as he headed for the kitchen. "No phone sex in my apartment, dude." he teased.

"Jon, hon, don't say anything. Are you with Colby? I already called Joe and he said you aren't with him. Please tell me you are with Colby. Just…make a sound or something if you are."

Jon made a confused, "Mmmm" sound in in response to Denise's question.

"Alright." She drew out a long breath. "This is going to be hard. I assume you two are drinking beers."

"Nope. Not me." he said quickly, standing up and grabbing Colby's keys from the dish by the front door and sticking them in his pocket.

"But he is."

"Yep." He walked in towards the kitchen.

"You realize something bad has happened."

"Yep." Jon grabbed Colby's beer and threw it away.

"You need to take his keys and his beer." she said.

"Already on it." he said, walking out of the kitchen and heading back into the living room. "Now spill."

"Randy's back." Denise said softly.

"Where? Not…" Jon trailed off.

"He came into the ER while Kadien and I were talking. I heard the attack. I don't think he got her, Jon. It's going to…"

Jon cut Denise off. "You stay put. I'll get Colby where he needs to be. We will call you. As long as you are safe, we'll be able to focus. Okay?"

"Jon, I called Joe. He is on his way here. I'll be fine. Take care of Colby and Kade. Be careful. Please."

* * *

><p>Jon and Colby arrived at the hospital to find the front of the ER swarming with police, SWAT, and triage. Colby's heart was pounding in his chest. Jon stayed by his side, traversing the area as they searched for Kadien or Detective Lexi. They were repeatedly rebuffed and asked to "Get behind the tape."<p>

* * *

><p>"Have you heard anything?" Joe asked as soon as Denise let him in the door.<p>

"No. I didn't want to call and bother…" her voice faded as Joe picked up his phone.

"Jon, Joe. Yeah, I'm with Denise. She was safe in a locked room. What do you know?" Joe nodded. "Alright." Then he hung up. "They don't know anything yet. They are still trying to get closer to the ER entrance."

"I know it's not safe, but I want to be there." Denise told Joe.

"So do I. But Randy isn't in his right mind. I can't take you out there." Joe said.

"Where would it be safer? That area is swarming with cops." Denise argued.

* * *

><p>"Colby! Colby! Thank God you are here!" Colby's heart leapt with joy at the sound of Kadien's voice. Tears filled his eyes and raced down his cheeks as he hit his knees on the ground. Kadien wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all of the passion she could muster.<p>

Jon stood by, watching the reunion with tears streaming down his face as well. Denise touched his shoulder. "What are you…?" he muttered before sweeping her into his arms and burying his face against her neck.

Joe watched his friends cling to their women. He was happy they found the loves of their lives. He crossed his arms over his chest and surveyed the scene before maneuvering to meet the approaching Detective Lexi.

"I see Kadien found her man. That is one happy ending. We need two more." She shook her notebook. Joe raised an eyebrow. "That sadistic bastard took two nurses and sent a third into cardiac arrest. Kadien saved her co-worker, Joy." Colby hugged Kadien even harder. "Sam and Annie are missing. Randy has them somewhere in the city."


	20. Memories and Pieces of the Puzzle

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own anything you may recognize belonging to the WWE or its superstars. They are creative and intelligent people and I truly and humbly respect them. **  
><strong>This story is for entertainment purposes only. It is all in fun.<strong>

* * *

><p>Joe, Jon, and Colby took Denise and Kadien back to the Fire Marshall's office, believing that to be the safest place in the city. Detective Lexi had sent a copy of the surveillance video with Denise with the understanding it was for their eyes only. This investigation was personal; she understood that. She also understood that Denise might hold the key to catching Randy. It might be subliminal, something that she – or he – didn't realize that they were sharing with the other. She needed Denise to try and find that one thing that would snare this prey.<p>

Colby didn't want Kadien to relive this nightmare, so they sat in the break room together and held one another. No one interrupted the couple's private time, knowing they needed to cling to each other. Denise made a mental note to wipe down any and all surfaces later and to eat her lunch at her desk for the next few days. The thought of eating in there after…ew.

Denise grabbed her laptop and brought it into the conference room. Jon paced as she played the video. She played it a second and a third time. "What sadistic thrill are you getting from this?" he groused.

"Just shush." she waved her hand behind her head and hit play a fourth time.

"What do you see, Baby Girl? Walk us through it."

Denise sighed. "Okay. Here it goes." She zoomed in on a section of the room and pointed to a man. "I don't think Randy was alone. Watch this man. I think he was working with Randy." She zoomed back out and hit play. Joe watched and Jon now hung over the back of her chair. "See how Randy begins ranting and screaming, but seems to get directed towards one section?"

"That's the area where Annie and Sam were." Joe propped his head on his chin.

"Keep watching. Look at his hand." Denise murmured.

"That fucker ordered Randy to shock Joy!" Jon slammed his hand on the table and stalked away.

Denise focused in on the man's mouth. She tried to read his lips. "I know this is a key. I just know it is."

* * *

><p><em>three hours later<em>

"Denise, you aren't a cop. You aren't a detective. You have got to take a break. Eat something. Take a fucking break." Jon reached for the computer, intent on closing it. Denise literally snarled at him. "I know you didn't just…"

"Do you know who that is? It took me long enough. But that rat bastard! This whole thing…Aw, FUCK!" Denise slammed back her chair and stormed over to the boards displayed around the room, staring at each one momentarily. Then she stomped back over to her notes and spread them across the table. "Look at the things that he was saying."

_Only after disaster can we be resurrected._

_Patience…  
>When I decide its time,<br>Believe me,  
>There'll be none of 'em left.<em>

_Turn on me?  
>Simple fools,<br>I am the tourniquet,  
>And without me they all bleed…<em>

_Some people criticize my work, some people don't.  
>Same as Jesus, I'll win in the end.<em>

_Be careful, monster,  
>If you look into the inferno long enough,<br>It might just stare back…RUN!_

_Sunday, fire in the Big City, Burn, Burn, Burn._

_Now that the smoke's gone  
>And the air is all clear<br>Those who were right there  
>Got a new kind of fear.<em>

"That shits' nuts." Joe shook his head. Jon dropped into a chair.

"Who the hell _is__** that **_fucking nutcase?!"

"Former co-worker. Remember when I said Randy had guys at the old station lined up to vouch for him and say I was chasing him? Well, he was one of those guys."

"And he is?" Jon prompted with great irritation.

"His name is Bray. Luke and Erick are never far from his side." Denise jumped up and stalked back towards the arson displays. "Now, where the hell would he take them?"

Joe grabbed Denise's shoulders and began massaging them, ignoring Jon's growls. "Close your eyes. You are trying too hard." She started to argue. "Shush. Don't say anything. Just be quiet. Focus on my hands. Feel my fingers, feel the pressure on your muscles. Focus on that."

Denise stood still, Joe massaging her shoulders, for several minutes. As time went on, she began to hum. Joe looked over his shoulder at Jon, who crept closer and listened to her. "He's got the whole world in his hands. He's got the whole wide world, in his hands."

Jon looked at Joe and mouthed, "What in the hell?"

Denise opened her eyes. "Family. Protect family at all cost. Remove stains if necessary. It's a bleachable moment."

"Denni? Hon? What are you saying?" Jon asked.

Denise looked at Jon with sad eyes. "Something that I've tried to forget. Something that Bray said when I came out of the bathroom when Randy…I heard him whispering when I walked down the hallway. I knew I was just a toy, a spot, trash to them. Something to bleach and forget."

"You keep talking about bleach." Jon said.

Denise turned to the map. "I need to call Lexi. I think I know where they need to look." She pointed to the map. "Bray has a brother. He couldn't make it in the fire service. He wasn't, um, 'right'. He works in a factory. Right…here."

* * *

><p>SWAT made silent entry into the factory Denise identified. Stacks and stacks of barrels lined the walls and made pathways, creating a variable maze to traverse. When they finally reached an open area, Detective Lexi observed Annie strapped to a chair. She held up a fist, signaling to hold up. The woman looked terrified. As the team stayed in place, observing the area, looking for the other missing nurse and the men who took them, they heard a voice echo through the large room.<p>

_"He's got the whole world in his hands. He's got the whole wide world, in his hands. He's got the whole world, in his hands. He's got the whole world in his hands.  
>Sing with me coppers, little bitty piggies. He's got the frightened little nurse, in his hands. He's got the frightened little nurse, in his hands. He's got the whole world in his hands.<br>How about the big bad monster? He's got the big bad monster, in his hands. He's got the big bad monster, in his hands. He's got the whole world, in his hands." _

There was a sudden, horrible click. The smell of bleach permeated the room.

"Evacuate the premises!"


	21. Into the Fire

Every officer in the building froze at the sound of the click. The smell of bleach filling the room had each officer fighting his own personal battle with panic. Annie began to struggle against the bindings on the chair. Tears streamed down her face. Nothing protected her eyes from the burning fumes. Nothing kept these fumes from entering her lungs. She was gasping for air and terrified at the same time.

The song echoed through the room again. It was impossible to pinpoint the origin of its location, only that it was a male. _"Sing with me coppers, little bitty piggies. He's got the frightened little nurse, in his hands. He's got the frightened little nurse, in his hands. Who, Oh, Who is going to try and save her?  
>How about the big bad monster? He's got the big bad monster, in his hands. He's got the big bad monster, in his hands. Who, oh, Who is man enough to find him?"<em> The song ended with a clicking sound that came from the back wall.

* * *

><p>"What do you think you are doing?" Jon demanded as he stood with his arms crossed, glaring at Denise as she was pulling on a hazmat suit outside the factory.<p>

"This is about to get real bad and I am the reason they are nuts."

"They are nuts. You are not the reason." Jon argued. "You haven't recuperated from your injuries. You can't go in there."

"You aren't going to win." Colby muttered, walking up in a similar suit.

"Wha…?" Jon stuttered.

"Well she sure as shit ain't going in alone, is she?" Damien grumbled, tossing Joe a suit. "We don't trust anyone else to cover her ass."

"They are going to blow this place. We all know it. We are the best chance those nurses have of getting out alive." Joe agreed. "We need to move fast. Watch for an attack. Who knows what these guys are capable of? Stay with your partner, teams of 2 or 3; visible contact with other teams. Stay in radio contact with the outside. Once we get the nurses we get out. Agreed?"

In unison the response was, "Agreed." Hazmat suits were quickly checked to ensure they would withstand gas, heat, and fire before the crew broke into teams and approached the building.

From their position outside, the fire fighters could hear the eerie song echoing through the factory. Chills ran up and down their spines. Joe and Damien made entry first, circling to the right. Jack and Jon followed, heading for the center of the building. Colby, Denise, and Cody brought up the rear. Once they entered the building, they started searching to the left. The teams hadn't gotten more than four steps inside the building when they heard a click sound followed by a steady hissing sound. Looking around, they saw punctured drums labeled ammonia. Eyes widened. They didn't have to speak to know what this meant. As the gases swirled and mixed together forming a toxic cloud, each team raced through the maze of barrels and drums searching for the missing nurses.

* * *

><p>Jack and Jon found Annie strapped to a chair in the center of the building, still struggling with the little strength that she had left. The men approached, circled quickly to check for booby-traps and seeing none, Jon lifted the chair so Jack could hoist Annie over his shoulder and they re-traced their steps out of the factory. Reaching the outside safely, they were met quickly by ambulance attendants who grabbed the rescued nurse and raced her away from the building, promising to free her from the chair momentarily.<p>

* * *

><p>Joe and Damien's search came up with the other missing nurse, Sam. As soon as Damien saw Sam lying on top of a drum, he ran towards her. Joe's gut began to scream that something was wrong with the situation. He was just a few steps behind Damien when Sam suddenly sat up and smiled. "Something wrong, boys? You here to rescue a damsel in distress?" Sam fluttered her eyelashes at them and laughed a maniacal laugh. Joe began to back up, feel something connect with the back of his skull. Damien quickly suffered the same fate.<p>

* * *

><p>Colby, Denise, and Cody were searching in tandem when Cody tripped in the toxic fog created by the ammonia and bleach. Going back to see what he tripped over, they discovered a boot. The boot was attached to a body. The body of a very dead Randy Orton.<p>

Colby pointed to Cody and to the body as he took up position behind Denise. Cody hoisted the body over his shoulder. The trio wasted no time getting out of the factory, keeping their eyes peeled for whomever had killed Denise's stalker. Depositing Randy's obviously deceased carcass on a stretcher outside, the trio joined Jack and Jon.

The five looked at the factory as a sickening feeling began to creep into their stomachs. The familiar sound of crackling fire began to fill the air. "You know that those two chemicals are not only toxic, they are explosive?" Cody asked quietly. Everyone nodded as they readjusted their masks. "This is going to be really bad, isn't it?"

"Worse than you've ever seen." Damien agreed.

Jon put his hand on Denise's shoulder. "Stay."

"Family." She shook her head. "I can't. Let's go get our brothers."

"No one leaves the group. For any reason." Jon ordered.

Everyone nodded. "Agreed." They solemnly headed into the building, glancing towards the flame-kissed roof as they walked through the door.


	22. Into the Belly of the Beast

Flames crackled across the rafters. Smoke filled the room. From the safety of the outside, other fire fighters used ladder trucks to spray the building with water and send high pressure blasts into the interior of the building. The team of five searched the building for their missing comrades, knowing that the situation was life-threatening for so many reasons but they were unwilling to leave Damien and Joe to fend for themselves. As they carefully swung their flashlights across the floors, columns of drums, and walkways overhead, they were sure to maintain no more than an arm's distance from each other.

Cody's flashlight beam landed on a figure lying on a catwalk, arms and legs dangling from the sides. He tapped Jack's arm. Long black hair hung through the grates. Jack shook his head 'no' and pointed at his hazmat suit. This man appeared to be in some sort of blue work uniform. He also gestured to his height. This man wasn't tall enough to be Joe. They would come back for him. The group moved on in unison.

Colby's light caught the next body. This one was obviously in a hazmat suit, bringing the group closer at a faster pace. The protective fire helmet was missing and the covering for the head on the back of the suit was torn. There wasn't time to assess which brother this was or what his condition was; toxic fumes filled the room, priority was to get him out. Jon lifted him partially off the floor and Jack completed the hoist up and over his shoulder. Cody, Colby, and Denise searched the immediate area quickly. Denise smacked both men in the chest simultaneously and pointed behind some barrels. They got Jon and Jack's attention before going to fetch their last fallen brother. Once Cody had this brother in the fireman's carry, they processed towards the entryway.

Rounding the last bend, a blood-curdling scream accompanied a body falling and sending Colby to the floor. Denise shoved the woman off him, suddenly recognizing her as the missing nurse, Sam. Colby was trying to overcome his shock and regain his footing. Denise found herself facing off with Sam, who had a crazed look in her eyes. Denise held her palms out to show she meant no harm. Denise backed away and Sam advanced. With Sam's eyes locked on Denise, she didn't see Jon circle behind and until he trapped her arms to her sides and lift her off the floor. Denise and Colby grabbed her feet and they carried her out of the building. She fought them all the way to the stretcher near the waiting ambulance. It wasn't until the oxygen mask that she was wearing was removed that they were able to make sense of what she was screaming.

"Let me go! Let me go! I want my brother! I want my brother! Randy! Ran-dy! Who killed my brother? RANDY!"

Sam was strapped to the stretcher, placed into the ambulance, and driven away. Jon, Denise, and Colby all looked at each other in confusion. _What the hell just happened?_


	23. Fire Storm

Cody, Colby, Jack, Jon, and Denise formed a huddle outside of the burning factory. "We don't have time to figure all this shit out right now." Jon snarled.

"I agree." Denise said, patting his hand. "But we know there is at least one more person or body inside and someone has to go back to get him. So – quick rundown. What do we know?"

"We know Randy was a dick. Someone killed him. His sister went looney-toons. End of story." Jon was quick to jump in.

"What about Bray on that video?" Denise asked.

Colby began talking through his ideas. "If Bray was telling Randy what to do then he picked this location. He had an exit strategy. The man on the catwalk isn't Bray."

"Didn't you say something about a brother that didn't make it into the fire service?" Jon asked.

"A brother that worked in this fucking factory." Jack now snarled. "Always knew something was wrong with that fucker." All eyes turned to him. "I worked with Bray for a couple of months before I managed to get a transfer out. Dude just wasn't right, always talking in riddles and had these two guys trailing around after him all the time."

"Back on point." Denise shook her head. "We don't know who offed Randy. We know, or we think, that Bray was here with two cronies and his brother. We think that his brother is on the catwalk. That's four more possibilities. Any plan of attack for searching the building safely?"

Jon crossed his arms. "I know how I feel. Ain't right, but it's how I feel."

Cody finally spoke. "I totally get what Jon is saying. But we have to try. It's what we do." They all nodded. Even Jon. "So I suggest getting in there and ventilating. Get to the highest point that we can see and look down rather than run the maze. If they are in there, we can see without endangering more lives to violence or toxicity."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jack agreed. "I'll go for the dude on the catwalk."

"I'll cover his six." Denise said, picking up a rope and an axe.

"I want you with me." Jon said.

"You three should take the ventilation and surveillance. That is more dangerous, right? Denise and I will be fine." Jack put his hand in the middle of the huddle as if they were a sports team. They all followed suit, knowing that this was still quite dangerous.

"See you on the other side."

"On the sunny side."

* * *

><p>Jack led the way through the now roaring inferno. This third time into the building, they carried a one and a half inch hose in with them. Jack carried the nozzle and Denise supported the hose, remaining at his back as they walked through the same pathway they followed previously. Reaching a set of steps that would lead to the catwalk, Jack paused. Denise looked up. She touched Jack's shoulder and her own. He shook his head. She gestured to the flames surrounding them and to the metal. He realized she had a point. He outweighed her by at least a hundred pounds and that could make a difference in how much the metal could hold in this heat. He stepped back and let her move to the ladder. Staying underneath, Jack kept a spray near and around the ladder and catwalk. He wanted to keep the flames at bay and the air as cool as possible. Denise reached the top. She reached the man. She moved one leg to the side, grabbed an arm and looped his arm through the rope. She looped the other before wrapping the rope around the catwalk handrail and beginning to lower him to the floor. Thirty seconds later, the man was level with Jack and Denise was on her way back down the ladder.<p>

* * *

><p>Colby couldn't believe his eyes. They were finally getting help from the outside; ventilation holes were being cut and fans were appearing, sucking the smoke and gas out of the building. It was so much easier to see. He risked a quick glance at Jon and was thankful that he was looking in the other direction. <em>What in the hell were they thinking? Denise was going up to carry a full grown man, an unconscious full grown man off of the catwalk? Were they nuts? She should be on the floor and Jack should be climbing!<em> Colby held his breath as she approached the body. He had to grudgingly approve of her technique. She was good. And fast. No wasted movements. He was on the floor and she was back down almost before Jon realized what had happened. Almost, but not quite.

"What the fuck?!" Colby grabbed his shoulder as he heard the muffled shout through their suits. He patted his friend's back as he began to search the area for other bodies, other people, for any reason that they had to stay in this hell hole. Jon began to pace. Cody and Colby looked for a few minutes before deciding that it was fruitless and that they were leaving.

* * *

><p>Detective Lexi and Denise were talking when the Jon storming out of the building. His brothers drug him over to the engine and tried to calm him down. "What's going on with you?" a deep voice asked.<p>

Jon spun, ready to take a swing. "Joe? Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"Damien needed it worse. Then they brought some shrieking chick out. I just found my way over here and sat down so they wouldn't ship me off. Torrie'll keep us in the loop on Damien. Kat and Kadien are with her. I wanted to be here." he shrugged.

Jon gently touched Joe's head. "You need to get this looked at."

"I will. Now, what's that all about?" he gestured to the conversation that the two women were having.

"Hell if I know. Damn stubborn woman." Jon said. Jack laughed. Joe tried to.

* * *

><p>Lexi and Denise identified the man who died on the catwalk as Bray's younger brother Bo. A preliminary observation of his hands and arms lead both to draw the conclusion that he had set this fire. Denise had her suspicions about some of the other commercial grade fires, but she needed to check the evidence once more before she could prove her theory correct.<p>

"Now that I think back, I remember seeing Sam come by the station to see Randy. I couldn't stand him but she never gave me any bad vibes. She seemed pretty nice, actually. I remember not believing they could be related because they were so different." Denise paused. "Whenever she came. Bray would kinda follow her. He would get really buddy-buddy with Randy. She wouldn't give him the time of day, no encouragement at all."

"That would explain why Bray wanted Sam kidnapped. Randy didn't want that. He had a different plan. Bray's other guys took Sam and why she wasn't hurt." Lexi nodded.

"Randy probably got pissed with someone and that's how he ended up dead. He would have protected her." Denise said.

"He may have stalked you, but he would protect his family, his sister to any end." Lexi agreed.

"She had to have seen or heard something, which, on top of learning that he was involved in some way, was just too much and caused her to have a mental breakdown."

Lexi looked at her notebook. "So we think that Randy stalked you but was a patsy in the kidnapping. Bray was the mastermind in the kidnapping and we don't have him yet. Erick and Luke are also missing, and were part of the kidnapping. We are thinking that Bo was part of the arson deal, but not Bray, Erick, or Luke. And we think that Sam was just an innocent bystander who had a mental break today."

"That about sums it up. I need to look over the arson case again. Solidify that part."

"Tomorrow will be fine." Lexi assured her. "The work you all have done is over and above. Over and above."


	24. Denise Runs

The engine stopped on the apron in front of the fire station. The exhausted fire fighters climbed out and started to wash the filthy piece of apparatus. Each person stepped up to their roll; this was not the first time they had to complete this chore together. The engine was washed and dried, then backed into the station. Denise warily watched Jon storm around the station and slam his things into his locker. As he headed for the locker room, she scooped up her bag and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Colby asked.

"I don't know what's gotten in to him, but I need sleep before I deal with it." she whispered. "I'm about to say something I shouldn't and won't be able to take back." Before Colby could stop her, Denise was out the door, in her jeep, and down the street. When Jon came out of the locker room, Colby had to tell him that Denise was gone. Needless to say, Jon was pissed.

* * *

><p>Denise checked in to the hotel next to the police station. It was downtown, in walking distance of many restaurants, had an underground parking garage, and it had many surveillance cameras on the street. As soon as she was in the room, she stripped and stood in the hot shower with her arms braced against the wall. She let the water beat down against her aching muscles. Her head hung low. Groaning, she stretched, lathered and rinsed. She finally got out, dried off, and dressed in yoga pants and a short t-shirt. Feeling clean, Denise headed down to the hotel restaurant for a quick bite to eat. Unable to eat everything she ordered, she took the leftovers back to her room and put them in the refrigerator. Then she went to the soda machine on her floor and got a couple bottles of water. Knowing that she had everything she needed for the foreseeable future, she locked the door and curled up on the bed for a nap. Shortly after falling asleep, a thunderous pounding rattled the door. Denise shot up from the bed and ran to the door. Looking through the peephole, Denise saw an unhappy Jon braced against the doorframe. He seemed to have one eye looking the wrong way into the peephole.<p>

"Yes, Denise. I can see you. Open the damn door. Stop running." Jon didn't yell. He spoke in a firm, calm, clearly unhappy voice.

Denise opened the door with the lock in place. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Open the door, Denise. Just open the door." Jon didn't move a muscle. Neither did Denise. They looked at each other, waiting to see who would break first. Jon continued to stare into her eyes, gripping the doorframe. Finally Denise relented, almost closing the door which allowed her to remove the lock. As soon as Jon heard the slide of the lock, he was in the room and had Denise hoisted up into his arms. Before she could speak, he had the door relocked and her back pinned against it. His hands clutched her ass and his mouth landed on hers, his tongue sliding right in as she gasped in shock. Holding her still, he kissed her as if his next breath depended on this kiss. Her hands grasped his shoulders. Jon pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against hers. "How could you fucking run?" he whispered.

"You were so mad." she whispered back, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Jon turned and walked across the room, caressing her back and ass on the way. "Not at you, babe, not at you." he continued to whisper. "The situation, the place, but not at you." When he reached the bed, Jon crawled on to it before lying down with her. He slid his hands into her hair, kissing her gently. "You have no idea, woman. But you will."


	25. Jonise

Jon held himself over Denise, their midsections pressed tightly together. One arm was bent over her head, his fingers were buried in her hair. Jon supported himself with this arm. The fingers of his other hand gently caressed her face and neck. "You have no idea what you did to me today. Seeing you…watching you…being too far away to do anything to help. Damn, woman." Denise felt the trembling in Jon's hand as he continued to stroke her cheek. Denise touched his wrist. Jon lowered his head to kiss her gently. "Denni…"

"Jon…" she sighed.

"Tell me…" he muttered. Both of her hands slid under the hem of his shirt and began to tug it up. Jon leaned back and yanked his shirt over his head. He nuzzled Denise's neck, nibbled on her ear, and raised her hands over her head. "Tell me that you feel this, too." Denise had to strain to hear him, even though he was so close to her ear. She rocked her hips up into his as she entwined their fingers together. She heard him hiss "Yesssss." Jon nibbled and sucked his way down her neck, pulling his hands free to reach for her shirt. Before Denise could blink, Jon had her shirt and bra off and on the floor. He gazed at her hungrily for seconds before diving in. He nearly swallowed one breast as he attempted to devour her while plucking and fondling her other breast. Denise clutched the back of his head to her chest and continued to rock her hips in to his. Her head thrashed back and forth on the pillow. Jon sucked harder. He drug his tongue across her chest and began tormenting her other breast, distracting Denise from the face that he was dragging her yoga pants down her legs without finesse and ditching his pants with no regard for where they landed. When Denise began to writhe and pant, Jon slid home. Everything froze. They stared in to each other's eyes. Unmoving. United. One. And then…Jon farted. His eyes widened in horror. Denise's mouth dropped open wide before she started to laugh. Her laughter caused her body to jerk, which caused their parts to rub, which caused her laughter to cease. Jon's embarrassment faded as his excitement peaked again. Denise began to rock harder and harder; Jon had no choice but to meet her thrust for thrust. Less than two minutes later, they were screaming out their completion.

"I swear I don't do that." Jon buried his face in her neck again.

Denise wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his forehead as she whispered, "Just remember that this happened, cause you owe me BIG, babe. BIG. First time and all."

"Not helping, babe." Jon sucked on her neck. "Not helping at all." Denise laughed loudly. "Just you wait until next time."

"Who says there's gonna" Denise began.

"Oh, there's gonna!" Jon interrupted. He was still buried deep inside Denise's body, so he took advantage of this and thrust inside her one more time. Her body reacted with a reawakened convulsion. "Someone seems to be just about ready for round two."


	26. MIA

Detective Lexi was pacing franticly in her office. Having recently given up on patrol officers finding her missing witness, she threw her files into a pile and ran a name through the database. Then she headed for her cruiser in the parking lot. Within 25 minutes Lexi was at Joe's door, beating loudly not caring about the late hour.

A shirtless, rumpled Joe opened the door, rubbing his hand across his eyes. Propping one hand on the door, he asked, " Um, what has you here at this ungodly hour?"

"Where is Denise?" she asked, barging in. "Denise! Denise!"

Joe caught Lexi's arm and spun her around, bringing her flush against his bare chest. "She's not here. I'm going to guess she and Jon are somewhere together, making up for lost time. They sure as hell deserve their privacy." Joe swallowed his reaction to her nearness, but _damn she smelled good_.

"We have to find them. My sources say that Denise has really angered some people and I need to bring her in." Lexi took a deep breath, leaning into Joe's body. _My God, that man smells delicious. And the muscles…_

"I can call Jon."

"I've called Jon's cell and Denise's cell. I have left messages and texts. They are both off the grid."

"I am sure they are fine." Joe assured her.

"She's a major part of this case, Joe. The linchpin. She's so close to putting all of this together. I know they want her and they won't have a problem with killing. Randy is dead and Bo is pretty damn close. Denise won't be a problem." Joe gave her a little hug. "I'd like to think of her as a friend, too." Lexi shook her head. "DAMMIT!"

* * *

><p>Colby trudged up to the door of his apartment, utterly exhausted. Between the fire, calming down Jon when he realized that Denise had left the station, then helping Jon track down Denise at the hotel, Colby was ready to crawl into bed and sleep for the next 12 to 16 hours. As he walked into the house, Colby ducked a swinging baseball bat. "What the fuck?!" He grabbed the bat quickly, looking for his attacker.<p>

"Oh! I am so sorry! I didn't realize it was you, baby." Kadien launched herself into Colby's arms tearfully. Colby caught her as he dropped the bat on the floor and sagged against the door. "I didn't know…I hadn't heard…You were at…I've been afraid…"

"Shh…It's okay." Colby crooned, holding her tight. "I've got you. I've got you, hon."

"You are tired." Kadien stated the obvious. "I haven't been able to sleep. Maybe I can sleep with you here. I thought if I was here, at your place, but it didn't help. You don't mind, do you? I mean, if you do, I can go back to mine." She was talking a mile a minute. Colby finally kissed her to get her to stop talking, loving the feel of her body sagging into his.

"Let's collapse together." he said with a tired smile. Kade wrapped her arms around his waist as they walked together towards his bedroom. Once there, they stripped and climbed into bed together. Colby pulled her close and whispered, "If I wasn't so damned tired woman…"

"I know, I know." she agreed, yawning. "When we wake up, all bets are off."

"Promises, promises." he muttered, tucking her head to his chest.

Just as their limbs were entwining in sleep and her drool was forming a nice pool on his chest, the shrill ring of the phone jolted them both wide awake. Colby answered on the third ring. "WHAT?"

"Sorry to wake you, bro. Do you have any idea where Denise is?" Joe asked.

"Nah. Jon was pissed she left the station. I'm sure he's looking for her. Why?" Colby rubbed his eyes cautiously.

"Lexi is here. She says someone is looking for her. Gotta find her now. Bring her into protective custody." Joe explained.

"Is this really credible? There's been so much going on, Joe."

"Yeah, I know. Better safe than sorry." Colby heard a rustling and whispering on the other end of the phone followed by a muffled curse. "Hey, man. If you hear anything, tell them to lay low. Shit's getting real bad. Her house has been vandalized. I'm going with Lexi and I'll get back with you." There was more rustling followed by Joe's whisper. "I think we need to sit down with Denise and go over exactly who was in that station with Randy. This all seems to go back to those bastards. Randy, Bray, and whoever else was there."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do." Colby promised. When they hung up, Colby tried Jon and Denise. Then he called the hotel and asked for the room number.

On the second try, he got an answer. "This better be good." a gruff voice snarled.


	27. Stalker Strikes Home

Jon grabbed the ringing telephone the second time it began to trill in his ear. "This had better be good." he snarled.

"It's bad." Colby said. "Don't say anything yet, but Joe is with Lexi. They are headed to Denise's house. Apparently her place has been broken into and vandalized. Realize that I didn't tell anyone where you are and what phone I am calling from. Keep her on the Down Low, man. The fewer people that know the better." Jon rubbed Denise's bare arms absently. When Colby got no response, he continued. "I will contact you when I know something more. Look for a text. I won't call."

"10-4." Jon said.

"10-2" Colby replied. (signal is good – Meaning he understood that Jon would reply in 10 codes that were used by the Fire Department)

Both men hung up uneasily.

* * *

><p>Joe and Lexi arrived at Denise's house. The front of the house looked unchanged. As they entered, destruction greeted them. Words like bitch, cunt, snitch, stooge and worse were spray painted on the walls and rugs. Sofas and pillows were cut open and the stuffing was strewn about the room. Lamps, chairs, tables, and the television were smashed and stacked in the middle of the floor, forming a heap in the shape of a bonfire.<p>

Her bedroom was in even worse shape. Every article of clothing she owned was shredded and heaped onto the bed. Each and every one has scorch marks, as did the mattress and pillows. These walls contained the message, "This is all your fault, bitch."

Lexi took pictures. Joe called Colby. "Did you find them?"

"How bad?" Colby asked.

"She can't come here. She can't see this. Hell, Jon can't see this. Someone wants her, someone is hunting her." Joe ran an aggravated hand through his hair.

"I'll message Jon. We talked and I told him I would get back with him via text."

"I'll text." Joe said.

"We agreed on using 10 codes, not words. We don't know who we're dealing with." Colby rushed.

"Got it." Joe hung up. He sent the message "10-7 residence ; 10-35; 10-0 all locations" (10-7 Out of Service, 10-35 Major Crime Alert, 10-0 Use Caution)

Colby sent the message "10-14; 10-0" (10-14 Prowler Alert, 10-0 Use Caution)

* * *

><p>Jon looked at his phone and both text messages. "Denise, we need to talk."<p> 


	28. To Run or Not To Run

Jon looked at his phone and both text messages. "Denise, we need to talk."

Denise rolled over, keeping the sheet tight to her chest. "This sounds serious." she said sleepily. "Can't we just get a couple more hours of sle…"

"No. Now." His tone of voice had her sit upright in bed. "I know you checked in under your own name, which means whoever is looking for you can find us, just like I did. We need to move, now. Get dressed. I'll pack. We'll talk about our next move on the move."

"Hold on, Lover. What the hell is going on?!" Denise drew her knees to her chin and sat still.

Jon sat on the bed, his frustration evident. "Normally I find your independence and stubbornness quite attractive. Sexy, even. Today it pisses me off." He grabbed the back of her head in both of his hands. "These people aren't playing, Denni. And I have to keep you alive. Let's get out of this room." He planted a hard kiss on her mouth as he pulled her off of the bed and pushed her towards the bathroom. Denise realized that something had scared Jon and she began moving fast. She pulled on her clothes and stuffed her few unpacked items into her bag. "That's everything?" At her nod, Jon sent a message to Colby and Joe, took her bag in one hand and held her hand with the other.

"Why did you text 10-8? What are we 'in service' for?" Denise asked.

"Whatever is going on, whoever we are dealing with, they don't need to know exactly what is going on. We are going to use 10 codes to communicate. We are on the move, so we are 10-8. We aren't giving our exact location to anyone." Jon explained. "Colby knew that we were here, so he'll know where our journey began."

Jon opened the door, checked the hall, and led the way to the elevators. There he took a sudden left and they bolted down the stairs. As he led her down multiple flights of stairs, Denise read off the floors. He bi-passed the lobby and headed for the garage. Upon reaching that door, Jon checked the area and then led Denise carefully across the level. Denise pointed to her jeep and they inspected it together. They didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Both froze when they heard a door open.

"She drives a forest green jeep with a tan soft-top. There is a cargo net in the back." one of the men was saying.

"Who the hell says forest green? Why not just say she drives a green jeep? You gay or somethin'?"

Jon gestured to Denise, she nodded and slid into the passenger seat silently. She handed him the keys without jangling them and buckled herself in. Then she braced her arms and legs on the footboards and roll-bars. She knew Jon was going to get them out of here and it was going to be a rough ride. Jon latched his buckle and took a deep breath as he slid the key into the ignition. He fired the engine, threw the gearshift into reverse and squealed the tires as they backed quickly. Then he wound the gears rapidly through first, second and third as they sped through the garage, not letting off the accelerator. The jeep cleared the entrance to the garage less than 45 seconds after Jon started the engine. Neither person inside had taken a breath yet. When Jon paused at the intersection, they looked at each other and exhaled. The ground suddenly shook. Denise looked back to see the room they had just been in erupt in flames, blowing glass to the street below. Turning to Jon, he glanced in both directions and punched the accelerator.

"Call Colby. No text, just call."

While Jon navigated the streets, watching for anyone that could be following them, Denise tried Colby. Then she tried Joe, who answered on the first ring. "Jon, where the hell are you?"

"It's Denise. We are on the move. The hotel where we were was just…I don't believe this." Her voice started to shake.

Jon reached over to grab her hand. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

"He's right, Denise. This is going to be okay."

"Really? How? Where are you, Joe? What did Jon have to tell me? What secret messages were you guys sending?"

"Um…"

"Speak up, Joe. If everything is so 'okay' speak up so I can hear you." Denise demanded.

"There is some damage to your house. No fire damage. It's fixable. It's just not safe for you to be here right now." he mumbled.

"So it's not safe at home. It's not safe at a hotel. Where do you suggest I go?"

Jon squeezed her hand. "WE are sticking together." Denise looked at him. "You and me, Denni. You and me." Jon kissed the back of her hand. "Joe, you know where I'm going to take her. We are going to need some more clothes and some food." He paused for a second. "I just hope your precious Expedition doesn't get dirty again." Denise gave Jon a baffled look.

"Gotcha." Denise heard Joe say before he hung up the phone.

"What the hell?"

"We are going to our running place. Joe will let Colby know and they'll get supplies together that we may need. You and I can disappear for a little while."

"I'm not running, Jon. I want to find and fight these bastards." Denise argued.


	29. It's Not Running, Stealth Mode

**A shout out to Idabrat, who has not only been writing an awesome new story, but has helped get me through some icky writer's block. DeansDirtyDeeds is not only a terrific writer, but another person who has helped me work through the writer's block that plagued me for some time. Thank you ladies for your help!**

* * *

><p>Jon pulled off on the shoulder of the road. He pulled Denise's bag from the back and sat it next to the vehicle. He tucked her under his arm and kissed her forehead. "Everything will be okay."<p>

"I think you are more worried than I am."

Jon's head shot up and peered down the road. Before long a car came into view. Thankfully, Colby was driving and Joe was in the passenger seat. Lexi and Kadien were in the back. As soon as the car rolled to a stop, all four people bailed out. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Where have you been?"

"What is the plan?"

"Have you figured anything out?"

"Where are you going to go?"

"What are you thinking about doing?"

"You aren't planning revenge are you?"

"Do you have any idea who is behind this?"

"If you are planning revenge, count us in."

A shrill whistle stunned the group into silence. "That is so sexy." Jon smirked at Denise. She shook her head. He looked at their friends and continued to speak. "We don't know who it is…yet. But Denise and I are going to continue putting our heads together and figure this out. To do this, we are going to need to go silent." He grasped her hand as she got ready to argue. "You are the key, the…What did you call her? Linchpin?" He glanced towards Lexi for confirmation. Denise snorted. "Like it or not, whatever is going on involves you and we've got to have you figure out what it is that these bastards want. What is their motivation? How do we stop them?" Jon grasped her shoulders firmly. "I know you want to storm off and face them. So do I. But we have to approach this with caution."

"So against his nature." Joe said with a slight smile.

"Ha Ha."

"What are we going to do?" Denise sighed. Jon knew she had capitulated.

"We brought copies of the files." Lexi said.

"And clothes and food." Kadien said, gesturing towards the trunk.

"There is also a tent, blankets, sleeping bag, camp stove, and other things that you might need." Colby added. "There are several burner phones that we picked up at several locations. If you call one of us…"

"Got it. Our phones will be off for the foreseeable future." Jon said.

Lexi handed Denise one phone. "Leave this one on. I have this number and this one only. Do not make any calls with it. If something goes wrong, this is the number that I will call to reach you to give you a heads-up. This is your life-line. We won't know where you are or what you are doing. Jon is going to keep you safe until this is over."

"It's really that bad?" Denise whispered.

"Seems so." Joe said, gathering her in for a hug. "Don't you worry, we're gonna catch this S.O.B." Each of the others took a turn hugging Denise and Jon as they emptied the car of their supplies, then Colby and Kade took Denise's jeep and drove away. Joe and Lexi took the car and headed off.

"It's just the two of us, sweet cheeks." Jon said with a wicked laugh.

"Ha Ha." Denise raised an eyebrow. "What's your plan, oh wise one?"

"I know a place in the hills. My, um, my quiet place." Jon seemed reserved, almost shy. Denise realized that he was sharing something that he didn't let anyone else see. She realized that this was special and risky for him. She touched his arm and pressed her cheek to his shoulder. "We'll carry this stuff and I'll clear our tracks. Even our friends won't know where to look. A general area, but not exactly. We should be okay for a while." Denise wasn't sure now who he was trying to convince. She kissed his shoulder and reached for a bag.

Together they sorted the best way to move their supplies, getting everything in one trip. Jon led the way and Denise followed, trying to stay as close to his tracks as possible. Periodically Jon would stop and clear their tracks before beginning again. About two and a half miles off of the road, Jon stopped. He set his load down. "Here we are." He proclaimed. He stood at the base of three hills, each with a rocky outcrop. One seemed to have split colors, one was slightly larger, and the other just seemed a little 'off' to Denise. "I see what draws you to this place." she said with a smile, looking at the hills and the surrounding area.

"Let's get our gear stowed away and the tent set up. I'd like to start looking through the evidence again before nightfall." Jon said, careful not to make it sound like an order. Denise nodded and followed him to the area he had chosen. They worked together to set up the tent and hang the sleeping bag. Then they both raided the food and prepared a dinner that was edible, since neither of them really knew how to use the camp stove.

Denise wanted to, in her words, 'wipe down before doing anything else' so Jon agreed to clean up the mess from dinner. Denise took the bag of clothes Kadien packed into the tent and looked for something to wear besides her yoga pants and short tee that she'd put on last night and again this morning. Opening the bag, she rolled her eyes at the racey, lacy undergarments and thongs that she'd never wear. Digging down farther, she found a pair of jeans. _That has potential._ There were a few t-shirts. None of which covered her navel. _How in the blazes am I supposed to wear any of these in the scorching desert heat? My mid-section is going to fry!_ She pulled out the rest of the items that Kade packed. Socks, sneakers, a t-shirt that was full-length…_Hallelujah! _And a long, black…_What the hell?! _"Jon? Do Colby or Kade have horses?"

"No. Why?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"Um…."

He stuck his head into the opening of the tent. "I just found out way more about our friends than I ever wanted to!" Denise muttered, dropping the riding crop back into the bag. She grabbed the racy lingerie and dumped them on top of it.

"What are you doing?"

"We are NOT using that thing and I don't know where this stuff has been! I'll go commando before I wear another woman's panties." she shuttered.

"Is that a promise?" Jon waggled his brows. "I see so much potential…"

"Ass." she muttered.

Jon grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the tent. "Let's go through this stuff one time tonight. Then we'll discuss your panties, or lack of them. I find that idea most intriguing. Tantalizing." Jon palmed her ass. "A quick run through, because I want to take my time with this…" he said, pulling her close and dropping a searing kiss on her open mouth. Once they were both panting, Jon pulled away. "Are you sure about that cro…" Denise slapped his ass as she marched pasted him and grabbed the bag with evidence copies. Jon's saucy laugh echoed in her ears. "Gotcha hot and bothered, huh, babe?"


	30. Nighttime Conversations

Denise and Jon sat side-by-side outside the tent, looking through the evidence that had been copied for them. "You've looked through these old reports so many times, I know you could recite the information in your sleep." Jon complained.

"That's the problem. I could be looking over, through something. I need to stay focused on the details. There is something in these reports that I am missing. I know it." Frustration was evident in Denise's voice.

"I will give you that." Jon said. "But I think there is also a piece that fits from the station that you were in with Randy. We need all of the parts, the whole picture."

"You want me to relive the times with him, the people that stood by and did nothing or, worse yet, encouraged him? How, Jon? How am I supposed to do that?"

"You didn't mention anyone encouraging him before. Last time you said people stood by and did nothing or provided him with an alibi. You didn't mention anyone encouraging him. Talk to me about this." Jon said in a soft and gentle tone. Denise groaned. "I know you don't want to relive it. It's just you and I here."

Drawing a deep breath, Denise prepared to tell her tale. Jon grabbed her and pulled her to lean back against him as he leaned on a large rock. Denise let her head drop onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. Then she began to speak. "As I remember it, Summer was there before I was assigned to the house. She had been very 'friendly' with many of the men in the house already. The day I walked in, she was hostile. I kept my head down. I didn't care to screw around. Randy found that a challenge, and he'd already had her, so he didn't want her again. He didn't want her so she wanted him, he was chasing after me, Sam came to visit him and Bray followed her. Damn place was like high school on over drive." Denise took a breath. "Anyway, Randy. He would ask me out very publicly and I would turn him down. He would throw crazy compliments and I would blow him off. He cornered me in the kitchen and hall and I would duck and run. Guys started thinking it was a game."

"What guys?"

"Bray, for one. If Randy was chasing me he wasn't paying attention to Bray chasing Sam. Erick and Luke followed everything Bray did. Hunter and Kane thought it was funny, quite entertaining. The more outlandish he got, the better they liked it. Thinking back, their names were on the maintenance report about the lock on the door to the shower room. They were also two of the guys willing to testify that I had been chasing him, along with Bray, Erick, and Luke." Denise crossed her arms over her chest, folding Jon's along with hers. Jon smiled against her hair. "The day of the shower incident, Summer was 'with' one of the guys in the men's shower. When I shoved Randy out of the room and into the hall, Hunter was there. When I got to the sergeant, Randy was giving his statement that I attacked him and Hunter was backing his story." Jon kissed her ear and squeezed her gently. "If William Regal hadn't let me into the Fire Marshall's Office, those guys would have succeeded in getting rid of me. I couldn't fight them all off."

"How soon after the shower incident did you get the transfer?" Jon asked.

"Not long. Maybe less than a week."

"We need to see if anyone else at that house wanted to transfer into the Fire Marshall's office. That would be motivation." Jon said.

Denise pulled shuffled through papers before handing Jon a list. "Here are the people at the station and their shifts compared to the fires. I have been thinking what you are thinking."

"Can't be easy, can it?" Jon muttered.

"Nope." Denise shook her head. "I do know that Bray was on surveillance outside of the hospital these two times, which is why they are crossed off. Sick fucker was stalking Sam something fierce. If Randy had paid attention, he would have killed Bray for that. I wish I had paid more attention because I would have keyed Randy in. As much as I didn't like the man, he loved his sister." She rubbed her hands up and down her arms quickly. "I doubt Luke or Erick would do something like this without Bray. Maybe, but I doubt it."

"That leaves Hunter and Kane."

"Both were off. Every. Single. Time."

"Circumstantial. That could happen to anyone." Denise raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe not. But…"

"I'm not convicting Hunter and Kane. I have tried to eliminate them as suspects. I can't find where they were at the time of the fires. I don't want to bring them in for questioning, in case one of them is the other arsonist." she explained.

Jon took the papers and stuffed them back in the folder. He put the folder in the case it came from. "We've got a start. We'll continue tomorrow. A nice long conversation tomorrow."

"Jon…What are you doing?" Denise asked skeptically.

"We've worked and concentrated on the case. You talked about going commando. I need to investigate that, too." Jon said with a smirk, as he picked her up and slid her legs around his waist. As Denise began to stutter her denial, Jon's hands dove beneath her waistband, cupping her ass. She wiggled, rubbing against his rapidly hardening shaft. "Getting excited, are we?" he taunted. She began to deny his latest statement, but his fingers had moved further south and discovered the wetness at the juncture of her thighs. "No use in arguing, my dear." Jon kept his left hand buried, rubbing against her clit. He moved his right hand to grip her shoulder firmly, not daring to let her drop as he maneuvered them into the tent. Lowering her onto the sleeping bag, Jon pulled her pants off. Denise whipped off her shirt.

"Please…." she whimpered.

"Now you admit you want me." he smirked.

Denise reached for Jon's shirt, pulling on it. "I want you. I want all of you. Please, Jon." His shirt came over his head. He stared down at her as he began to pull apart the button on his jeans. Denise thought she'd never seen anyone look so hot. She sat up, sliding her hands along his hips.

"What'er you doing?" he muttered. She smiled softly. Gripping his jeans, she realized Jon **_was_** commando. Sliding her hands slowly down, she pulled his jeans to his thighs, releasing his cock. When he bounced free, she caught him with her mouth and sucked hard. Jon jerked forward. The only reason he didn't topple over onto her was because of her hands that were still on his hips. Denise smiled as she drew long and hard, feeling Jon harden and lengthen rapidly in her mouth. Gently, he pushed her onto her back and shucked his jeans. He swung around, allowing her to keep her mouth where it was as he applied similar attention to her clit. The first graze of his teeth, the first suck, his tongue sliding in and Denise bucked under Jon. "Easy, babe. Easy." He gave her a few more seconds of suckle-time before turning around and sliding his hard, saliva-lubed cock into her waiting channel. Denise screamed his name. Jon slid his arms under her legs and let go of his control. They both went wild, thrusting and bucking together. Completion came quickly, leaving them lying in a satisfied, sweaty heap.


	31. Finger-Pointing

Morning dawned across the desert. The well-loved couple stretched muscles that had been pushed to the limit through the night before dressing and greeting the new day. Denise fixed breakfast on the campstove while Jon packed some of their things. After they ate, Denise wrote a description of what she was thinking about Hunter and Kane. Jon tucked her description, and the reasons she ruled out the other fire fighters from the station, into the bag. He took the bag to the roadside and hid it in the predetermined location to be picked up by Roman or Seth when they dropped off more supplies later today. Just by happenstance, Seth was out for a run when Jon arrived.

As soon as Jon saw Seth he yelled, "Yee Haw!" Seth shook his head. "Kade slipped or left one of your toys in the bag. I've not seen that shade of red on Denise…Ever."

"Our sex life isn't any of your business." Seth growled. "And it isn't fodder for the rumor mill or your jokes."

Jon held up both hands. "They item, the lingerie, and Denise's notes are in here." The bag hung off the end of his fingertips. "We need information on Hunter and Kane. The sooner the better but without tipping them off."

Seth's head snapped back to Jon's. "She's closing in?"

"Yep. Not long now." Jon said.

"That's good news." Seth said with a smile. The men parted ways with a bro-hug and a promise to meet again the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short. It's getting from here...to there.<strong>


	32. Out of the Desert

**Look at the new art work! DeansDirtyDeeds is so talented! Thank you, thank you, thank you! **

That evening the phone that Lexi had given Denise rang. "Hey, guys." Lexi greeted. "I hate to cause panic, but Kadien said that Colby was going to ride out to do a supply drop this morning and she hasn't seen him since. Have either of you…"

Jon began cursing. "I saw him this morning, just off the road from where we separated. He took Denise's notes speculating that Hunter and Kane were behind the arsons. She listed all sorts of conclusions and requested directions of investigation." Lexi joined Jon in cursing.

"This isn't over." Denise assured them. "We are coming in."

"Oh, no you're not!" Lexi argued. "We have to keep you safe."

"And if they have Colby then they can find us. Our best bet is not to be out here on our own." Jon started pacing back and forth. Then he yanked down the tent. "We are going to stay on the move." Denise hung up and turned to Jon. "What comes next?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I just don't know." Denise packed their bags. "We have a little daylight left. Let's move. No tent and no camp stove tonight, though."

Denise followed Jon to another hill with a ridge about three-quarters of a mile away. They used branches to clear their footprints as they walked across the dusty ground. When they reached their destination, the couple settled in quietly. They huddled together against the rocks, keeping their eyes on the horizon. As the sun set and the sky turned lovely shades of yellow, orange, and red, the previous campsite suddenly lit up like a night time concert.

"What the hell?"

Denise crouched and peered, pointing out, "That's my jeep."

"Okay…That looks like a brush truck." Jon said. "What's your point? We don't know who's over there. And we aren't going to find out. You are too precious to risk."

"Aw, you are so sweet." Denise leaned over to kiss Jon before scrambling on all-fours across 50 feet of desert before whispering back, "You don't get to tell me what to do just because we are sleeping together though."

"I beg to differ." Jon muttered. "Besides, very little sleeping takes place." He took off after her, closing in rapidly. Denise tried to scramble away, only to be tackled to the ground by Jon mere feet later. He pinned her hands to the ground above her head and settled between her legs, preventing her from kicking him off. He nipped her ear as he growled, "I may not get to tell you what to do because we are screwing like bunnies, but you will listen to me because I can catch you and I will pin your ass to the ground when I do." Denise wiggled underneath his big body. "Stop moving, you damn witch!"

"I hear something!" Jon and Denise froze as they heard a shout across the desert. Footsteps thundered towards them. Jon leapt up and came face-to-face with Joe. "Thank God!" Joe swept his friend up into a large hug before releasing him and scooping Denise into a similar all-encompassing squeeze. "Grab your gear. Let's go."

"What the hell is going on now?" Jon groused.

"Gear. Go. Now." Joe marched off towards the gear they had left at the hill grabbing it with both hands. Denise laid a hand on Joe's elbow and simply said his name. "Colby's gone. Your house is in shambles. Kadien is falling apart. Lexi's C.I. has heard…Anyway, we're taking you both to the station. You two, Kadien, and I are staying there until Colby is found and Hunter and Kane are arrested."

"Why do we keep hiding? Why aren't we taking them on?" Denise asked, her voice full of frustration.

"In time, in time." Jon assured her. "When we are sure we've got them where we want them and you aren't going to get hurt, then we'll get them."

* * *

><p>Sitting in the dining room of the station, Denise was surrounded by the men that she was used to fighting beside. The men she knew had her back and the men she trusted. Damien, Cody, and Jack were all staying at the station around the clock until the arsonist was caught. They had their girlfriends with them, cooking and cleaning the station with the blessing of the Battalion Chief because this was an extreme situation. Lexi had pulled an extra detective to put undercover until this was over. <em>It's not fair that so many lives are disrupted over someone going wacko.<em>

"We've checked their normal hang outs. They have disappeared." Damien said. "No one has seen them in days."

"When are they scheduled to work?" Denise asked.

"They were scheduled to work yesterday but took off." Cody answered.

Denise rubbed her face. "We have to draw them out."

"You are not bait!" Jon thundered.

Joe grabbed his arm and pulled him from the room. "Dude, no one suggested that. Wouldn't consider it. Won't happen. Chill."

Jack said thoughtfully, "Just spit-ballin' here…How about callin' them both in on overtime? Short-handed and all? It happens all the time and they've both been off."

Cody popped in, "If we send a couple other messages to their other friends, they shouldn't suspect. We can do this."

"Set the trap."

"What do you want me to do?" All heads turned towards the doorway.

"NICK!" Denise jumped up and gave the long-grieved brother a hug. "You have been so missed."

"I've kept up on what's been going on. I want to be part of the take down."

"Absolutely!"

The squawk of an alert sounded through the station. Every fire fighter grew silent. "You aren't going anywhere." Jon whispered in Denise's ear. She nodded once. Then the address was announced.

Shoving away from Jon she took off at a run. "That's William's address. Fire Marshall! Gotta go – no choice!" Everyone knew who set the fires. Everyone knew this was a lost cause. Every one of the men sprinted to their equipment and jumped onto the trucks.


	33. Fire Marshall's Fire

Jon sat across from Denise, clearly unhappy with the turn of events. True, every fire fighter on the engine was aware that Hunter and Kane had set this fire at the Fire Marshall's house and that made this personal. But not everyone was involved with Denise, the real person with a target on her back. Here she was happily walking into what really and truly could be a trap. And what was he doing about it? Going along with her. Not stopping her but going with her. Yeah, that's real bright.

Damien brought the engine to a stop half a block away from F.M. William's house. Damien, Jack, and the girls were all staying with the engine and flowing water from the nearby hydrant to the scene. The others observed and planned their attack. Joe and Jon were considering a path through the front, thinking that William might have tried to escape through the most direct route. Cody and Nick were discussing an entry through the back, believing that William or the arsonists would have attempted an escape that way, with less obstructions and visibility. As the men began to move, Denise headed for the less obvious entry – the cellar doors that opened beside the house.

Wielding her axe silently, she smashed through the hinges in three swings; one for each hinge. She threw back the door, turned on her flashlight, and headed inside the smoke-filled basement oblivious to the shouts that now filled the air behind her. She was only steps inside when she felt Nick at her back as he took the axe from her hand. Cody shadowed behind him, swinging his flashlight wide. Reaching the end of a wall, Denise realized that now they were in what appeared to be an open room with brick pillars. In the smoke, anyone could be hiding behind the pillars and be difficult to see. She held up her hand signaling to stop and wait. She pulled off her air pack. Nick tapped her back as if to ask "What the hell are you thinking?" but Denise ignored him, listening for any sounds in the room. She heard Cody's muffled, "Oracle." She heard the creaking of footsteps on the floors above. She heard the crackle of fire in the walls and floors overhead. Closing her eyes, she finally heard it. Labored breathing. She held up her hand with her mask, still keeping her eyes closed. She focused on the location of the sound. She held her mask to her face and headed for the middle of the room, between two of the big brick pillars. Nick and Cody were hot on her heels.

There, tied to a chair, was a beaten and bloody Colby. Denise bit back her tears at his swollen eyes and bloody, cracked lip. She held her mask to his face, giving him some of that necessary oxygen his lungs were screaming for. Nick checked his bindings and the chair, realizing that it would take precious minutes to untie Colby from the chair and the chair was chained to the floor. Nick tapped the floor near the chair with the axe. Denise gave him a thumbs-up sign and moved to shield Colby with body and helmet. She pointed to Cody and made a circle sign. He gave her a thumbs-up sign, knowing that F.M. William still had not been located. Cody circled quickly while Nick made quick work of the chair legs. Denise grabbed the top of the chair near Colby's head. She attached her mask to his face after taking a few more drags of clean air herself. Then she turned and carried the chair behind her back, keeping the mask close to the air tank. As the trio approached the cellar door, the met up with Cody, who had a body draped over his shoulder in a traditional fireman's carry. Since he had the heavier load all on his own, they followed him out.

Reaching the yard, Cody was met with a stretcher and vitals were taken on Fire Marshall William. He was in critical condition and rushed off to the hospital in the old-fashioned swoop-and-scoop style of transport. Colby, on the other hand, still had to be freed from his restraints. Now that they were out of the burning house, Nick and Denise immediately went to work on the ropes and chains. Jack had seen them coming out and run towards them with the Jaws of Life, which Denise thought was overkill, but they used the tool to decimate the chair and free Colby. As the chair was reduced to smithereens, a stretcher was brought over. Denise and Nick lifted their brother carefully and secured the belts. Kadien finally broke free from Damien's grip and made it to Colby's side as Joe and Jon came out of the house.

"What the hell happened?"

"We found him in the cellar. Both of them, actually." Nick explained.

"You let her go in the cellar of this inferno?!" Jon shouted.

Denise whirled on Jon. "Don't start. Not here. Not now." The ambulance carrying Colby and Kadien pulled away from the curb. Denise heard a creaking and cracking sound. "GET EVERYBODY OUT **NOW**!" she shouted. Mere seconds later the house collapsed in on itself, each of the floors landing on the one below it and falling down into the cellar.

"She could have been down there!" Jon was overwhelmingly pissed.

"Oracle wouldn't have been surprised by that down there. She's got that." Nick argued.

"I knew the dangers. We all do. Stop being my overprotective boyfriend and go back to being my super awesome co-worker. I need that guy." Denise snapped, stomping away.

Nick looked at Jon. "Just so you know, she found Colby by sound. She heard his breathing. I couldn't but she did. I don't know what else she picked up on while she was down there, but I'm willing to bet she picked up on stuff that I missed."

Cody chimed in, "Let's get this fire knocked down so she can get back in there. If these bastards are going to hunt us, we have to get what we need to hunt them. With Oracle on our side, we'll get them for sure!"


	34. Combing Through the Ashes

Jon was pacing back and forth, his turnout-coat on the ground as he franticly rubbed his collarbone. Jon's eyes flickered between the remnants of Fire Marshall William's home and surveying the surrounding area. His eyes were wild, wide and chaotic. _No one will hurt her. No one. She is mine. MINE. _He shook his head like a wild dog trying to dry its hair after an accidental dip in a river. The Lunatic Fringe was in full effect.

Denise picked her way carefully through the smoldering shell that was once a home. _Ignition point. _She dropped a tag and took a picture. "What do you see?" Nick hadn't left her side. She lifted a sample of the area and put it in an evidence bag that he was holding as she explained its significance. Then the two continued on their way. _Secondary ignition source, blocked exit._ More bagging and tagging. A ladder had been lowered into the basement so Denise headed in that direction. Nick followed her, leaving Damien standing guard at the top. _I know I saw cans down here. Paint solvents, turpentine, ether, lighter fluid…we were lucky the place didn't explode. I know they are here. Where are they? _ "I see cables and ropes." Nick said, pointing in one direction.

"And I see the cans that I was looking for. Document, bag, and remove."

"What does this mean?" Nick asked.

"I don't know." Denise replied. "I need more time to process all of this."

* * *

><p>Kadien paced the ER with her arms wrapped around her waist. Her normally neatly styled hair showed how many times her fingers had frantically tugged on the strands in fruitless frustration. It wasn't until Kat and Cody came in with Torrie and Damien that Kadien finally allowed herself to breakdown and sob. "He looks so bad! His face, his chest, his eyes are so swollen…he can barely breathe on his own. He was in the smoke for so long…"<p>

"Denise gave him oxygen as soon as we found him." Cody told her. "I know that helped him. He's a fighter, Kadien. He's not giving up. He knows you're here. You have to be strong and have faith."

"He's a tough nut. He's not going to crack." Damien said with a pat on her back.

Kat and Torrie caught the other woman in a wordless hug that communicated everything that needed to be said. They sat together in the waiting room, anxious for any word on Colby's condition. Damien and Cody stood at their side, knowing that there was nothing else to say. The women didn't notice how the men watched every person that walked passed, noting who looked their way. _Friend? Foe? Was there any hint of danger? When was this going to end?_

* * *

><p>"Jon, you have got to calm down." Joe had his buddy by the shoulders in the engine bay.<p>

"Calm down? Calm down? Are you really telling me to calm down?" Jon was rubbing his collar bone again as he growled at his friend and brother. "That was my woman, Joe. My woman in that basement. My woman walking through that cinder and ash; that building had already collapsed and she was walking through it. Dammit, Joe. How am I supposed to be calm? She could have fallen through…"

Joe shook his shoulders. "Do you want this relationship to work? Do you want Denise to be yours? Really?" He shook his friend hard enough to rattle his teeth. "If you do, stop acting like an overprotective ass! Denise is DAMN good at her job. Scratch that – She is the best this department has ever seen. And if you are going to act like this, second guessing her every move, you are going to lose her. Not just her, man. You will lose the respect of your brothers. We will back her every time." Jon's eyes widened in shock. "She's not a chick fire fighter. She's Denise. Our sister. Oracle. She belongs here. She is respected. If you have a relationship with her, it is on your time, outside of the department and it better stay there. Keep it separate." Joe shook him one more time for good measure. "Now, I am going to check on my sister. Straighten your ass out." Joe snarled into Jon's face before stomping away.

Once Joe believed he had hidden his ire at his friend, he entered the conference room where Nick and Denise were processing the latest information. He wasn't surprised to find Lexi with them. Denise was showing Lexi pictures of cans from the basement. "There were lots of cans…_cough, cough…_of paint solvents, turpentine…_cough, cough…_ether, and lighter fluid…_cough, cough…_which are all highly flammable. We also found a lot…_cough, cough…_of cables and ropes." Denise pulled some pictures she had taken at previous house fires and the garage fire. She began pointing to different areas. "This could be a…_cough, cough…_saturated rope. So could this. This…_cough, cough…_was the fire where Colby and…_cough, cough…_I got stuck in the…_cough, cough…_flash-over. Look at the…_cough, cough…_ceiling, that could be cable near the…_cough, cough…_ceiling and wall joint."

Nick grabbed Denise's shoulders. "Did you get checked out at the scene?" She coughed some more and shrugged his hands off, reaching for another file.

Denise ignored Nick's question and said, "The fire where Randy and I were trapped…_cough, cough_…_cough, cough…_Along the ceiling and wall joint there…_cough, cough…_was something weird. I noticed…_cough, cough…_it that night. I need to…_cough, cough…_check…_cough, cough…_"

Nick slapped the file on the table. "You need to get checked out. These bastards took my wife from me. They aren't going to take you, too."

"Listen to him. I've got the investigation." Lexi said. "I heard you. Go take care of your health." Nick scooped Denise up into his arms. Joe raised his eyebrows as another coughing fit took hold of Denise. He noticed that they were getting closer together and progressively worse. "Go with them. I've got security here and I'm calling more officers in. I think Denise was saying she sees a 'kingpin' overseeing the ring, Hunter and Kane. William is in the hospital. If he's the one calling the shots and he survived, that may be where Hunter and Kane head to finish him off. Stay with her in case that happens. If it isn't, I'll have people with me for protection." Joe nodded and took off after Nick.

Reaching the engine bay, Joe was opened the back of the ambulance just as Nick arrived with Denise. They laid her on the stretcher and put an oxygen mask on her before strapping her down. Nick looked at Joe. "I'll drive." He jumped out of the back and ran around to the front.

The back doors were yanked open and Jon jumped in just before they pulled out. His hair was wet from his shower, his eyes were wild, and his breathing was uneven. "I heard her coughing and the door slam." Joe was thankful that Jon was wearing clothes.

Nick's voice came over the radio as he called in to the dispatch center. "Enroute with female patient, smoke inhalation and difficulty breathing from previous fire call." Joe added her vitals as Jon leaned over and clutched Denise's hand.

"Smoke inhalation? Denni, babe…" Jon growled softly.

"Colby needed it more than me." she rasped. "Then I had to get the evi…_cough, cough…_evidence. Have to catch…"

Joe shook his head and clapped his hand on Jon's back. "Everything I said before? Scratch that. Obviously Denise needs someone to act just like you. It's the only way to save her from stupidity."


	35. Waiting in the ER

Cody was the first to see their brothers in the ER. Trying not to alarm Kadien, he casually strolled around away before bolting for Joe, Jon, and Nick. "What's going on? Why are you here? Where is Denise?" Nick held his fist near his mouth. "No…Dammit. She didn't get checked out? She's not a damn rookie!" Cody erupted.

"SHHH!" a passing nurse chastised.

"Sorry." Cody whispered. Turning back to the other men he continued, "She's not a damn rookie. She knows better. Dammit! As smart and knowledgeable as that woman is, you'd think…FUCK!"

Jon muttered, "She wanted to get the evidence. She said she figured out some important things."

"Nothing is more important than a life." Nick stated firmly.

Jon looked at him hard. "**_I_** know that. **_She_** knows that. Denise also knows what **_you've_** lost, the price we've paid, and the only way to stop this hell is if we catch the bastards who've done this. Who is putting the pieces together? You?" He pointed at Nick. "You?" He pointed at Cody. "You?" He pointed at Joe. "I didn't think so. Don't second guess what Denise does. I am pissed as hell that she took that damn mask off and that she didn't get checked out. I am going to rip her ass over it, too. But that is my right as her boyfriend, as her man, because she is **_mine_**. We will not, however, second guess a fucking decision that she makes with this investigation because she is the one that is going to catch these goddamn bastards and string them up by their worthless little peckers. That much I promise you. She is Oracle. Don't you freaking bastards forget it." Jon hissed in their faces before he stormed down the hall in search of Denise's triage cubicle.

"Well." Cody said quietly.

"I guess Jon's faced his feelings." Nick leaned back against the wall, watching Jon's progress.

"You could say that." Joe nodded. "They balance each other and keep the other on their toes."

Cody crossed his arms over his chest. "The one rule about female fire fighters is that if there is a relationship, one is supposed to transfer to another house." Cody looked at Nick and Joe. "I understand the rule. Relationships sour. Worse yet, shit happens on this job. We've seen that and dealt with it as a family. I don't want to lose either of them." He leaned closer. "I don't know shit." He turned and walked back to the waiting room.

"Hey, hon. Where did you go?" Kat greeted him.

Cody knelt in front of Kadien. "I saw someone we knew so I went to find out what was going on." He took her hand in his. "The guys brought Denise in for some breathing treatments. She's okay and they'll be here in a few minutes. Nothing for you to worry about." Fresh tears streamed down Kadien's face. "Shhh. It's okay. It's okay."

Joe appeared over Cody's shoulder. "Denise made a conscious choice. Neither she nor Jon regret it so don't you or Colby feel guilty over it, either. Use her gift as motivation for him to fight. And tell him I said that. He'd better fight." Joe reached over to ruffle Kadien's hair. "Denise is fighting. Damn woman is fighting Jon, Nick, Cody, the evidence, me, hell, she'll fight just to fight I think." Joe shook his head.

Nick stood beside Joe. "Careful, man. Jon might think you are describing her as bitchy." he whispered. "And I'm not saving your ass if he goes off again."

Damien snapped to attention, bringing everyone to their feet to face the doctor that had just entered the room. He held his hands out and said, "I know you are all here for Colby Lopez and I understand the relationship that you all have. I will give you the information that I can. Have a seat." They sat uneasily on the edges of their chairs. "Due to privacy laws there isn't a lot that I can tell you." As groans began and people started to jump up, he held up his hands again. "What I will let you know is that we have gotten your brother stabilized. We are aware of the unusual situation that is presented in this case and have made allowances to deal with it. Now, Kadien. You cannot be Colby's nurse because of the personal relationship that you have with him, so you are on leave until he is released from the hospital. Please try to remain in or near his room. We also assume that one or more of his brothers will want to be nearby, so he has a private room with restricted visitors. Our hope is that whoever is wreaking havoc on our city will be unable to strike inside the hospital again but that isn't guaranteed. We can slow them down and give you the privacy you need to fight them."

Kadien stood shakily and held out her hand. "Thank you, doc."

Torrie and Damien joined Kadien. "We appreciate the accommodations you have made for us." Damien said, shaking the doctor's hand after Kadien. "We will be keeping an eye on Kadien and Colby, just to make sure nothing else happens to them."


	36. Putting the Pieces Together

Jon paced back and forth at the foot of Denise's bed. "Woman, I have spent too much time in this place praying for you." Denise blinked at the muttering blonde, pulling at the sheets. "Oh, **now** you decide to listen! Do you know what you have put me through?" She wiggled her fingers at him. "Cute. Real cute. Look, all I want to hear right now is that you figured something out. Have you?" She nodded. Jon sat next to her bed. "Can you talk?"

Denise drew oxygen through the tubes in her nose and then began to whisper. "William couldn't use stairs – bad knees. He always used the elevator at the office. His basement would be the perfect place to store supplies. Who would search a Fire Marshall's basement?" She paused to breathe for a few seconds.

Jon asked impatiently, "What about their next move? Where are they now?"

"Get me my city map from evidence" she requested. "I have a couple of theories. If I'm right, they'll strike in the next 10 to 20 hours."

"If I get that here for you, will you promise to stay put and let other people finish this fight?" Jon bargained. Denise raised her right hand. "I am holding you to your promise. Don't move."

* * *

><p>Jon, Damien, and Cody left hours ago. Kat, Kadien, and Torrie waited in Denise's room for word, any word. <em>What was going on? Had they found anything? Had they caught the arsonists?<em> The women waited with baited breath.

Colby was finally moved into a semi-private room, so the women moved their interminable wait around Colby's bed.

Joe stood guard by the door, making sure his friend and the women were safe. That meant he was the first person to see the fire fighters returning in the early hours of the morning. Exhausted. Smelly. Smokey. Tired. Happy. Joe raised his eyebrows.

Jon pushed passed him. "It's over. Lexi has them."

**Thank you all so much for your responses. I am waiting for a reply from the Administration of the site on how to handle the Guest Reviewer situation.**


	37. Thanksgiving at Fire House

**_Chapter 36 has been reposted. If you haven't read Putting The Pieces Together, you may wish to read that first. _**

**_weeks later_**

Jon reported for his shift at the fire house. He reached the door at the same time as Joe, so he held the door for the loaded down man. "Where's the turkey?"

Jon fake-glowered at his friend. "That's my girlfriend you are referring too, buster." he growled.

Joe chuckled. "You are such a dufus. It's not Thanksgiving without a turkey and **you** said you would bring it, so where is it?" Jon smiled and walked inside. When the men arrived in the kitchen, they found the refrigerator stuffed with cranberry sauce, jello salad, green bean casserole, and succotash. Potatoes to peel were on the counter beside bags of rolls. "We are going to feast! Well, we would if we had a turkey."

Colby popped in behind his brothers. "What did I hear about no turkey?"

Nick was right behind Colby. "Did Jon forget the turkey?"

Damien's voice came down the hall. "Jon didn't bring the turkey?"

Jack called from the truck bay. "I know Oracle wouldn't let us starve on Thanksgiving. Did Jon leave it at home? Do we need to make an emergency run?"

Cody joined the jovial group. "How is she doing with the promotion to head Fire Marshall?"

Jon wasn't able to answer as tones dropped and the men ran for the trucks. Someone had tried to fry a frozen turkey on their back porch with disastrous results. From that call, they went to two oven fires and a dryer fire.

Needless to say, returning to their own fire house five hours later, the men were hungry and not looking forward to cooking their own dinner. They were surprised to walk in and smell dinner prepared. All of their wives and girlfriends were there, including Denise and Lexi. A Thanksgiving feast was going on the table as they walked into the room. These women understood the requirements of their job and weren't wasting a moment. "There is a turkey!"

"Jon!" Denise laughed.

As they sat down, they all said what they were thankful for.

"Friends."

"This family."

"Being accepted."

"Being loved."

"Being supported through the worst time of my life. I wouldn't have made it this far without you."

"You guys believing in me."

"All of you."

"Sharing the holidays with you. You are my family."

"Teamwork. We wouldn't have done the things that we did this year without each other. We survived, recovered, and stopped an arson ring because of teamwork. And we are a stronger family because of it."

They knew they had so much to be grateful for. It was celebrated. Then, because they were in a fire house and on duty, the alarm rang again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this story is over.<strong>

**As for the other Guest Review drama - Willow is NOT the Guest Reviewer. She is a wonderful person and terrific writer. She is also an upstanding person who has the intestinal fortitude to speak her mind publicly, not hide behind the guise of anonymity. She posts and reviews under her name so people can see what she has to say. If she has something to say to a person privately, she uses the PM feature because that is respectful. RESPECT. Something some people need to learn.**

**Updates on other stories will wait until I hear back from the Admin about some questions I had. They will continue, I promise. **

**Thank you all for your support of this story! It has meant the world to me. :)**


End file.
